Golden Girl
by honeymooninmetropolis
Summary: She was Metropolis' Golden Girl, the most popular young lady in the city. Now, she's been uprooted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where barely anyone likes her, most especially Harry Potter. Harry/OC.
1. Transatlanticism

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. that you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe, nor do I own any characters, settings, etc. you may recognise from the Smallville universe. Equally, the lyrics below this are from Death Cab for Cutie's 'Transatlanticism', which I also do not own.**

* * *

_"The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row,__  
It seems farther than ever before.  
I need you so much closer."_

* * *

They pulled up in Hogsmeade in the gleaming black Jaguar, on September the 1st. The handsome, tall blonde stepped out the driver's seat effortlessly, heading straight to the boot to pull out an elegant oak trunk. Closing the boot, he left the trunk on the ground and rapped on the window of the passenger seat. A sullen-looking blonde glared up at him. He opened the door.

"Di, come on. Don't think that you can whine your way back home now." His American twang was deep and resounding. The girl grabbed her satchel and got out, reluctantly.

"I just don't know why I have to come here _now_. I managed four years without proper teaching, right?" Anger and bitterness lay deep in her equally American voice.

"It's what I've decided. What they decided. Mom and dad wanted you to come here some day. Just, when you turned eleven, I couldn't put you out like that."

She turned to look up at him. "Why now, Ollie? What's happened?" Her voice shook with questioning hurt.

"Nothing, sweetie. Really. I just want you to experience this. I missed out but you shouldn't. Now, let's go, I'll get your trunk."

The girl, at fifteen, stood tall, between 5 foot 7 and 5 foot 8. She was wearing the mandatory white, long-sleeved button-up shirt and black school tie, emblazoned with the school logo. Instead of the cloak she had decided on a blazer. Her pleated black skirt hung above her knees, her legs in tights. She had pulled on her Doc Martens for comfort, instead of the Mary Jane's that Oliver had bought.

Her full pink lips seemed stuck into a straight line, to embody her hatred of the school she was being forced to attend. Chocolate brown eyes and long blonde hair were her final physical attributes, along with the blush pink cheeks. She pulled her satchel on to her shoulder and followed Oliver down the path, as he dragged her trunk and she reluctantly followed.

They reached the entrance to the school and waited to meet the teacher who would greet them.

"Have you got everything?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but I might need you to post me stuff once in a while. Like wax strips and Jolene and Nivea and stuff."

"Don't they sell that stuff in England?" he replied, sarcastic as always.

"Probably not." There was no hint of humour in her reply.

"Look, sweetie, I know that you're upset about being sent here-"

"Upset? Oliver, you have just ripped me cruelly away from my friends and my real school and my life in Metropolis. I am now going to be alienated in a different, weird school where I am the new girl in a year that has had FOUR ENTIRE SCHOOL YEARS to make friends and where I have, like, one minute to prove myself as worthy to the student body. You have NO idea how much more upset I could have gotten over this. I very nearly asked Bart to run me to Korea. Anywhere, anywhere in the world is better than this and it will _never_ be as good as Metropolis."

She didn't lose her hold on his gaze, defiantly staring up at him. He paused, lost for words.

"It's for your own good, Di."

"Oliver, look, I know that there's something going on back home and I want you to tell me. I don't care that I'm fifteen or whatever, I need to know." He stared off at something else, refusing to meet her eye line. "Please?" Her voice almost cracked.

"It's nothing. It's not important." The bolt on the door sounded next to them and it swung open to reveal the charming smile of Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Mr Queen, how delightful to see you again."

"Professor Dumbledore, always a pleasure. Allow me to introduce my sister, Dianna Queen."

"Miss Queen, a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, you too."

"Now, we should be hurrying along to the Feast. Mr Queen, you are, as per our previous discussions, welcome to visit whenever you like. Miss Queen, providing that your schoolwork is kept up to date and you are performing well, we shall allow you to visit home every so often. We understand that you have never really been apart from your brother and that moving to a different continent will be hard. Your brother has also arranged that you hold weekly meetings with the school's guidance counsellor."

"What?" Dianna cried, turning accusingly on her brother. "So, not only do you rip me away from my real life back home, but you're sending me to a, a - a shrink!"

"Di, come on, it's for your own good. Do not try and fight me on this." His glare stopped her forthcoming tyrant in it's tracks.

"I would like to point out that we have never before had a guidance counsellor, and I actually appointed myself to the position," Dumbledore cut in, his eyes twinkling. The Queen siblings just stared at him. "I shall turn away and give you a few moments," he continued, kindly glancing at the siblings. He turned his back, humming a quiet tune to himself.

"Di, listen to me sweetie. I'm doing this for you. Really. You'll thank me some time."

"Okay, Ollie." She looked up at him, tears shining. "I just, I'm just, I'm going to miss you the most Ollie." She threw her hands round his neck, pulling him to her. He held her.

"I'll miss you too Di. But I'll call you, all the time. Every day if you want. We can sort out time zones another time." He pulled a small, flat box out of his jacket. "Here, it was mom's."

"Thank you," she said. Gratitude smiled on her face.

"Now, hurry up, you'll be late. I love you, Dianna."

"I love you, Ollie."

The departing was quick but it was not easy for either of them. They had never been apart for as long as they would be now.

"Come along, Miss Queen," Dumbledore motioned towards the inside of the looming castle building. Dianna picked up her trunk, pulled her satchel higher on her shoulder and followed him into her perceived nightmare. She clutched the box in sweaty palms before shoving it into her satchel.

"We shall leave your trunk in another room and the house elves shall deliver it to your dormitory. I understand that you have never been to a magical school?" He was inquisitive, even though she knew that Oliver had told him everything.

"No, sir," she replied. "I've been home schooled in magic. Ollie asked me if I wanted to go when I was eleven but I wanted to stay at my, em, my other school."

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked her. "I have always wondered about muggle schools, I think they would be quite interesting."

"I have sometimes wondered about magic schools. Although it's probably infinitely more interesting than plain old high school, I'm not sure I will enjoy it the same." Bluntly American, as always.

His eyes twinkled. "I hope that after a few weeks here, Miss Queen, you shall heartily change your opinion. Ahh, we have arrived. Welcome to our Great Hall."

The ornate golden doors swung open, and Dianna gasped at the beautiful banquet room. And at the crowd …

Her mouth hung open and she turned to look at Dumbledore. "You didn't say everyone would be here, Sir!"

He chuckled. "Not everyone, Miss Queen. The first years are yet to arrive! Now, follow me, and we shall sort you first."

He glided up the rows between the four long tables. Dianna, fumbling with her blazer sleeve, quickly followed him, avoiding the belligerent stares. She tucked her long hair behind her ear.

"Students," Dumbledore boomed. "Before the official sorting ceremony, I would like to introduce a new fifth year student, Dianna Queen. She is joining us from the United States of America. Dianna, please take a seat."

Dianna almost trembled with the pure embarrassment of the situation. She dropped herself on to the school and Dumbledore placed this ugly hat on her head.

'A Queen, well this _is_ a surprise.'

She made a sound of surprise, and the entire student body snickered.

'Ollie did NOT tell me about this! What are you!'

'I am the Hogwarts sorting hat. I sort you into one of the four houses. Do you at least know what they are?' There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

'Well, duh, he told me about them.'

'Now, where to put you, Miss Queen?'

'Listen, hat, I do not want to be here. I do not even belong to any of these houses. I belong back home in Metropolis, at Grace Street Academy with my friends and Ollie and Bart and Chloe and the rest of those guys. So just tell Professor Dumbledore that I am unsortable and he'll call Ollie who will send the jet to pick me up and take me back to normality.'

The hat chuckled. 'You are deluded if you think it is that easy. Your cunning and American teenage selfishness would suggest that you belong in Slytherin, but I'm not sure that you could handle that. Perhaps Hufflepuff, you are deeply loyal to your family and friends. And very hardworking. You know what you want, like a Gryffindor, and aren't afraid to get it. Like your mother before you, I suppose. She was a talented witch, very bright. You are very like her. I almost put her in Ravenclaw, and I'm tempted to put you there, but no-'

'Well, I would rather that you just SENT ME HOME!'

'Come on girly, you know the rules. That's not happening.' A pause, as Dianna mulled that fact over in her head and the hat made it's final decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall burst into loud applause, particularly from Dianna's left. Dumbledore lifted the hat and smiled kindly at her, like a grandfather.

"Em, sir, I don't know where to sit. Like, is it anywhere? Are there particular cliques?"

Again, he chuckled at her. "The Gryffindor table is on the far left, where you will sit with your housemates, Miss Queen. I trust you will enjoy your first evening here at Hogwarts." He nudged her towards the long table on the left.

Heaving in a big breath, Dianna walked towards the table. No one really seemed to be looking so she just slid into a seat in the middle of the table. Swallowing loudly, she looked down at her knees and tried not to look at anyone.

The sorting ceremony continued but Dianna didn't pay attention. She was already missing Ollie. Finally, Dumbledore encouraged the students to begin eating.

She put some food on her plate but instead of the typical British Sunday roast, she just wanted some cold sesame noodles from Number One Noodle Son, her favourite Chinese takeaway in Metropolis.

Her self-induced silence was broken by a bushy-haired girl next to her.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, and I am a fifth year as well."

Dianna swallowed. "Hi, I'm Dianna." She didn't really know what else to say. Her heart felt heavy with absence from her beloved homeland already, and Oliver had only left her barely an hour ago.

Hermione, oblivious to her private depression, carried on. "You'll be in my dormitory too. These are my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Dianna lifted her eyes to two Britishly-attractive boys.

"Hi, I'm Dianna," she repeated.

Ron grinned. "Hi Dianna, I'm Ron."

Harry just nodded at her, kind of smiled and returned to his meal.

Hermione continued. "So, which school did you come from? Beauxbatons?"

"Em, what's Beauxbatons?" Dianna asked, her voice deep.

Ron guffawed. Hermione said, "Okay, so you didn't go there. Salem?"

"Oh!" Realisation dawned on Dianna. "No. I haven't been to a magical school."

All three people, and several others who had been slyly listening in, looked shocked. She explained further. "Um, I decided not to go to a magical school when I turned eleven so I'm, em, kinda self-taught."

Harry and Ron looked at each other sceptically. Hermione looked deeply interested.

"Really?" she intoned.

"Uh, yeah. I went to an American high school and taught myself whenever I had some free time."

Harry joined in. "So, Di, -"

"Don't call me Di." He looked straight at her. His eyes bore intently into hers and they betrayed the offence at her direct command.

"Sorry," she continued. "My brother is the only one that calls me that."

"He's not even here," Harry commented insolently.

"He's still my brother." She stared back at him,

Hermione and Ron watched the conversation like a tennis match. Thus was the beginning of the deep unfriendship between Harry Potter and Dianna Queen.

* * *

**Author's note: just a quick note to say hello and that I hope you enjoy! Also would like to clarify that although there are heaps of Smallville references and a few appearances by Smallville characters that this is not a crossover, as technically Dianna is not a Smallville character, but purely my own creation.**


	2. Mean

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. that you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville universe. The lyrics below this are taken from the song 'Mean' by Taylor Swift, which I also do not own.**

* * *

"_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me. You have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing. … Well you can take me down with just one single blow, but you don't know what you don't know."_

* * *

_Things I miss about America the most:_

_1. Oliver, the best big brother ever_

_2. My room_

_3. Bart_

_4. Chloe and the rest of the guys_

_5. My friends_

_6. (I never thought I would say this) SCHOOL. NORMAL SCHOOL._

_7. Starbucks_

_8. Number One Noodle Son_

_9. Guess_

Dianna was approaching the end of her first week at Hogwarts. Everywhere she had gone, eyes had followed her. Some people didn't even know her name - she was just "The American". She shared most of her classes with Hermione, or at least with Lavender or Parvati, the other two girls from her dorm room. She was currently sitting in the common room on Thursday evening, after dinner. The room was buzzing with the various year groups, doing homework and just congregating. Dianna had found a table by herself near the window. Using her free periods and most of her own free time, she had completed all her homework and even checked it twice, even reading some of her text books. She was currently writing in her diary.

Hermione bounded across the room and sat down in the seat across from her.

"Hi, Dianna, is it okay if I sit here?"

"Hi Hermione. Of course you can."

Dianna was feeling extraordinarily homesick. She missed everything, even the crazy German next door neighbour. She hadn't made any effort to connect with anyone and she wasn't even sure why Hermione was trying to stick by her. Hermione was really nice, if not a bit of a goody-two-shoes. It made Dianna quite happy knowing that someone at least cared about her a tiny bit. She hadn't called Oliver at all yet - he had been called to China on an urgent business trip.

"How are you today?" Hermione was opening a massive book and smiling up at her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay thanks. You?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Suddenly, Dianna's phone started ringing loud and clear next to her. "Oh!" she looked down at the brightened screen - _Ollie_.

"Excuse me, Hermione." The excitement was undeniable, laced into her voice.

Picking up the phone and leaving her stuff, she headed outside the common room and into the empty corridor.

"Ollie?"

"Di! How are you sweetie? I'm sorry I haven't been able to call, the Chinese weren't compromising so I had to fly out. Tell me all about your first week!"

Happiness, unadulterated happiness erupted in the pit of Dianna's stomach. Her feet automatically started walking with the unexpected energy she was experiencing. She headed towards the front of the school into the fading sunlight of the September evening.

"Oh, Ollie, it's been so weird! I miss home so much! I miss you, like, loads! I mean, it's not been bad. But Hogwarts has nothing on Grace Street Academy, and I never, ever thought I would say that! GSA is such a hole, we both know that. And, the food, like seriously? I haven't had noodles in like a week! I bet Mr Chow is worried about my lack of ordering. Look what you've done Ollie, you've totally confused Mr Chow!"

Unbeknownst to Dianna as she ranted to her brother, releasing all of the pent-up homesickness she had been feeling for the last few days, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was walking by. She didn't even notice, as she was so excited at hearing from her brother.

They talked for 38 minutes and 17 seconds before Dianna started yawning. Her body clock was deeply confused - she hadn't been able to sleep until the early morning for the first few nights so she was pretty sleep deprived.

"Di, you're tired. Go to sleep. I'll send you a letter as soon as I can."

"Okay, night Ollie, I love you."

"Love you too Di."

She snapped her phone shut and headed back up to the common room. Sitting in her seat though, was Harry.

"Uh, excuse me, but you're in my seat."

"It doesn't have your name on it," he replied bluntly.

"It's got my jacket on it, and my book in front of it, and it's not the only seat here you know Harry, like, there are others." She pointed out a few to him, becoming angry. She wanted her seat back!

"Exactly, Dianna, there are other seats. Go find another one."

Hermione and Ron, across the table were watching the exchange avidly. Harry and Dianna rarely spoke. In fact, Dianna felt like Harry just took an instant dislike to her for no reason.

"Look, it's fine, just let me get my stuff and I'll move-"

"Sorry that you feel like Hogwarts is 'such a hole', Queen," Harry added spitefully. Dianna paused in gathering up her things. "I know you're probably missing living in your lap of luxury back home."

Angrily, she started up again. "Listen, Harry, I didn't say-"

"Miss Queen!"

She looked up and turned round, facing Professor McGonagall, her head of house. "May I have a word, Miss Queen?"

"Yeah, sure, Professor." Taking her things, she followed her out of the portrait hole into the corridor. They walked to McGonagall's office, where she sat in front of the huge desk. McGonagall sat behind it.

"So, how was your first week been, Dianna?"

"Uh, it's been okay, Professor."

There was a pause.

"Have you made any friends?"

"Uh, not really. I'm kind of still, uh, settling in, you know." She was trying to fob off any questions about why she hadn't really found someone that she could call a friend. Sure, Hermione and Parvati and Lavender and even Ron were nice, but a friend? She just hadn't found anyone. She kind of thought that maybe it was her subconscious refusing to make any roots here, because she was always thinking of things she could do that would get her sent home.

"Well, I'm sure that in time, you will make several friends. I noticed that you speak to Miss Granger a bit. She is a very nice girl."

"Yeah, Hermione's lovely."

The conversation petered out a bit.

"The reason I wanted to speak to you, Dianna, was to remind you that you have your first meeting with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow. 3.30pm, the password is Lemon Drops. Please do not miss it, I think it will benefit your settling-in greatly."

'Oh, damn.' Dianna thought, as she left the office. She really didn't want to go and see this guidance counsellor. Not even just the guidance counsellor, but the headmaster! Her guidance counsellor back at GSA was NOT in any way helpful. In fact, she was a bit of a joke. Her friends and she used to make fun of her a lot. Dianna sighed.

She missed her friends almost as much as she missed Ollie. They had sent letters to each other already but with the new semester approaching and all other manner of things going on in their lives back in Metropolis, she was feeling kind of neglected. And she hadn't even heard from Bart!

When she got back to the common room, Harry was still in her seat. Feeling tired though, she just ignored him completely and went up to her dorm room, kicking off her Docs and falling onto her four-poster bed. She pulled her pink comforter up over her shoulders and drenched herself in the smell of home. It was relaxing but sad at the same time. Before she could stop herself, tears seeped through her eyelids and onto her comforter. Thank God the dorm was empty, she thought. It was so embarrassing to be CRYING, even if she was alone.

"Dianna? Are you okay?"

Dianna spluttered and coughed, trying to cover up the sobbing, and rubbed her face on her comforter. Hermione was standing next to her bed.

"Uh, yeah," she said, trying to deepen her voice and make it sound less … _cryish_. "I'm fine, Hermione, thank you for asking."

"I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to speak to me. Whatever Harry was saying before, he was out of line. He's just having a hard time right now."

"It doesn't matter what he was saying, but I want you to know that I don't hate Hogwarts, Hermione." Dianna paused. "I just really miss home."

Hermione sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I understand, Dianna. I'm a Muggle-born, and I hadn't heard of Hogwarts until a month before I arrived! But it must be much harder for you, being on an entirely different continent."

"Thanks, Hermione. Um, by the way, I hope you don't think I'm intentionally being super weird because I haven't, like, made friends or anything. And that I've not been totally responsive when you've spoken to me and stuff. I'm just finding it hard to adjust, without my brother and stuff, you know? But, um, thanks for speaking to me, it makes me feel better."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Dianna! Why don't you come with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend? I can show you around, if you would like."

"Uh, yes, please, Hermione. I'd like it."

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you to musicality101 and larrygames for adding this to their Alerts! Much appreciated :)**


	3. I'm Like a Lawyer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville universe. I also do not own the song 'I'm like a Lawyer ...' by Fall Out Boy.**

* * *

"_We're the new face of failure, prettier and younger but not any better off. Bulletproof loneliness at best, at best." _

* * *

Friday arrived far too quickly for Dianna. Her first lesson of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts, with the new teacher, Professor Umbridge. Already this week, Harry Potter had disrupted the class and received detention. Dianna had to admit, her teaching methods were quite poor, compared to what she was expecting from the best Wizarding school in Europe, apparently.

After the compulsory chant of "Good morning, Professor Umbridge," the stout woman set them class work and left them to it. Dianna's mind, rather than focussing on the book, was wandering away. She pulled her diary out as quietly as she could and began writing in it.

_Things I could do to get sent home:_

_Cut off Professor Dumbledore's beard._

_Stop going to classes._

_Just walk out and move to Portugal, where I could use my trust fund to buy an apartment, get a job as a holiday rep and change my name to Lizzie Jones._

"Miss Queen!"

Dianna's head snapped up. Umbridge was looking directly at her.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You should not need to be writing anything during this period. What are you writing?"

"Uhhh," Dianna mumbled. "Notes?"

"Let me see them." Umbridge was now standing in front of her desk, holding her hand out. Dianna cursed and slid the book towards her.

In her high-pitched, annoying voice, Umbridge began reading out what she had written. The class, an amalgamation of Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years, chuckled and giggled at her diary entry. Umbridge, almost egged on by this, flicked her hand through the book.

"'_March 31__st__, Today, Joanie and I went to Guess after school because Madamoiselle Leigh let us read her designer catalogue during French period. I seen these absolutely beautiful shoes and I honestly haven't bought shoes in, like, a week. I think Ollie's finally realised that I really am not as irresponsible as he thinks I am with money/my American Express. I learnt my lesson after the Ed-gate shopping disaster. After, we met Lana and Sally for fro-yo at Pinkberry - my treat because the girls took me out last week after that total skank Amy bitched off at me.'"_ Her voice was condescending. Dianna quickly coloured. The entire class was listening intently and she could already hear their whispers and laughter.

"Excuse me, Professor," she said, "but it's quite rude of you to read my personal diary entries out to the class."

"You lied to me, Miss Queen," Umbridge retorted. "Detention. You were clearly not writing down notes."

Dianna sucked in her breath. This, she realised, would be the perfect time to kick up a fuss and finally try and get herself expelled. But no, she reminded herself. She was doing this for Ollie. She couldn't let him down.

The rest of the day passed without incident and at 3.30pm precisely, Dianna arrived outside Professor Dumbledore's office, a stone gargoyle in the way. She assumed this was where the password would come in handy.

Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke aloud to the gargoyle, unsure of what would happen. "Lemon drops?"

The stone gargoyle began to turn around, stone scraping on stone, revealing a set of stairs. Dianna followed them up to another door and knocked.

She was really nervous, but hacked off at Oliver for deciding that she should visit this mental man. She didn't need it! She hadn't broken down or anything. Really, what did she have to talk about? Nothing was wrong!

Okay, that was a lie. A lot was wrong, or at least wasn't right. But why did she have to speak about it with someone else?

"Come in, Miss Queen!"

Dianna opened the door, looking around and entering, closing it behind her. "Hi, Professor."

"Ahh, Miss Queen! Come in, come in; take a seat. Liquorice wand?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses as he proffered a packet at her.

"Please, sir, call me Dianna."

"Dianna," the name rolled from his mouth. "That's a very elegant name. Why did your parents choose it?"

Dianna swallowed. She rarely spoke about her parents. "I don't know, sir. I, eh, I never got a chance to ask them."

"Your brother did enlighten me as to what happened." It wasn't pity that she felt from Dumbledore, but a sense of understanding and sadness. Pity had followed Dianna far but here was someone who didn't mollycoddle her, purely because she was an orphan.

"It's ok Professor. I think they chose Dianna because it's Biblical meaning is perfect and luminous. My mom was a perfectionist, according to what Ollie's told me."

"That is lovely. Yes, yes, she was," Dumbledore replied.

"You knew my mom?" Dianna was surprised.

"Yes! I was headmaster here when she attended!" Dumbledore's chuckle rumbled around the room softly.

Dianna smiled eagerly. "What can you tell me about her, sir?"

"She was a very sweet young lady, diligent and friendly. Everyone knew her, of course. She was the American, much like you are now." Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "But she knew that there was something more to life than Wizarding Britain. She left Hogwarts and returned straight home to, where was it again?" He stroked his long beard slightly, trying to remember.

"Star City?" Dianna added. She knew that her parents met there.

"Yes!" Dumbledore replied. "She met your father and continued doing good deeds, donating to charity and various other activities. She was a good woman, brave and lovely, much like yourself, Dianna."

Dianna nodded. She wanted to hear more, more about her mom's life. She didn't know much at all, really. But Dumbledore moved the conversation swiftly on.

"Now, Dianna," he said. "How has your first week here at Hogwarts been?"

"It's okay. No one's really annoyed me or anything, you know?" She paused. Dumbledore made her feel so welcome, so she continued. "I, uh, I just don't feel like I've made any friends there or anything. Like, there's Hermione, but I've been, like, really homesick. So I haven't really tried or anything, I suppose. She invited me to Hogsmeade with her though, and I kind of want to buy something to send to my brother so I think I'll go. I just really miss home, you know?"

Professor Dumbledore listened intently, and Dianna appreciated his genuine interest. "I understand, Dianna. It must be hard, coming all that way from home just for school. Do you miss your high school?"

"Yeah, it was really good. Well actually, it was a hole. But, it's probably like all the people here think about Hogwarts. Like, yeah, sometimes it wasn't that good but it's your school, you know?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, of course! Tell me about Metropolis."

Dianna sighed. She hadn't forgotten any little detail about her home city. "Metropolis is beautiful, Professor D. It's massive. And it was just always busy, you know? I've always lived there, with Ollie, and gone to school and shopped and everything. It's home." Again, she paused, looking away. "I miss it loads. My friends at school and Bart and Chloe and even the old guy who just walks around the streets shouting at people."

"Who are Chloe and Bart?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Chloe is my brother's girlfriend, but I'm trying to convince him to propose. She pretty much lives with us anyway and she's amazing, like the sister I never had. And Bart, well, he's just Bart. One of my brother's friends but he's only a few years older than me and we had loads of adventures together. He works for my brother, ya see. But I haven't heard from him yet. Chloe sent me a letter and Ollie wrote me today and called last night. I'll maybe write Bart later. He's one of my best friends, ya know."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Friendship is the best gift in life, Dianna."

They carried on talking about adjusting to life at Hogwarts. Dianna felt like she really connected with Professor D, despite all she had thought beforehand about not telling him anything. She did fail to mention her detention, however. He would probably find out anyway, she thought. They talked for two hours straight and Dianna felt more at ease than she had since she'd arrived at Hogwarts. Finally, Professor Dumbledore looked at the clock and said, surprised, "My goodness, Dianna! You've been here for nearly two hours. Come along, we'll go to the Great Hall and get something to eat."

"Professor D," Dianna began, as they walked along the corridor. Most of the school was already eating dinner. "I didn't get much of a chance to ask about you during all that time."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "That's not why you come to see me, Dianna. But go ahead, what would you like to know?"

"Just if you're married, or if you have kids, or if you have a dog, you know. Usual things."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled again. "I am not married and I do not have children. I don't have a dog but I do have a bird, I will introduce you another time. Anything else, Dianna?" His eyes were still twinkling.

"Not just now, Professor D," she said, "but I'll maybe think up something else for next week."

Professor Dumbledore laughed. "Well here we are, now let's say same time next week?" Dianna nodded.

"It was really nice to talk to you, Professor D. Thank you."

* * *

**Author's note: another big thank you to Sura88, InsanityAintOptional and Lalirh! Hugely appreciated! Hope you enjoy :)**


	4. Other Side of the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. that you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville Universe. I also do not own the song 'Other Side of the World' by KT Tunstall.**

* * *

"_And the fire fades away, most of everyday is full of tired excuses but it's too hard to say. I wish it were simple but we give up easily; you're close enough to see that you're the other side of the world to me."_

* * *

They departed ways at the door - Dianna heading for the Gryffindor table, Professor Dumbledore heading for the long table of teachers at the top. Dianna, more happy than ever, glided across to the table and took a seat next to Neville Longbottom, a lovely but shy boy also in her year. "Hi, Neville," she said, a certain joyous charm had returned to her voice. He smiled back at her, asking how her day had been.

"Where were you last period, Queen?"

Harry Potter, ever elegant, rudely interrupted her. "It has nothing to do with you, Harry." Dianna didn't even look at him.

"Getting special treatment, were you?"

"It's really not any of your business."

"What were you speaking to Dumbledore for?"

Derision rang in her voice. "It's private, ok? And it doesn't involve you!"

"Just because you're from America and you're the new student, doesn't mean you deserve special treatment! You're not as special as you think you are, Queen, and you're not better than any of us here!"

The words were quietly spoken, but Dianna heard them loud and clear. She had lost her appetite and her happiness. Pushing away from the table, she stood up and left.

Special? At Hogwarts? No. Not in Dianna's eyes. Maybe it was the part of her that wanted to go home so badly. The fact that she didn't feel like she belonged at Hogwarts? All these people, who had met at the very beginning, growing up in similar British fashion, her new school mates?

Dianna hadn't told anyone anything about her. Professor Dumbledore knew, and she wouldn't be surprised if most of the professors did as well.

She had enjoyed a privileged childhood. She was undoubtedly spoiled. Dianna had always thought that Oliver was just trying to make up for the fact that she was actually an orphan. She couldn't remember anything about her parents, apart from what he had told her. Robert and Laura Queen, the billionaire business people and philanthropists. She knew they were good, kind-hearted people, and Dianna's idols.

So, Oliver, fifteen years older than Dianna, had given into her every whim. She went to private schools and pony club, was the most popular girl in the whole city nearly, destined to be Prom Queen and join Metropolis' elite debutantes when she was older. She had travelled to countries all over the world, living in a lap of luxury. Now, everything had changed.

Hogwarts wasn't like Grace Street Academy, her private high school. There, she swanned around the corridors, friendly with everyone. Here, people only looked at her because she was odd. American and older than the other new students.

Hermione was alright. But no one had asked Diana about her life and she had decided not to tell them. People in Metropolis knew that she was the orphaned rich girl and took pity on her, but thanks to the different country and different culture, no one had heard of Queen Industries.

She felt more alone than ever at Hogwarts, really. That wasn't special. That was sad. Sad, depressing and it only made her feel more homesick than ever. The only people who didn't make her feel so bad were Hermione and Professor D, even though he was, like, one hundred years old.

Reaching her dorm room, she lay back on her bed. Her breathing increased and once again, the tears thickened and blinded her, threatening to roll down her face.

Dianna decided that tonight, she would write to Bart. She hadn't done it yet because she hadn't seen him in a while, and she thought he was maybe away working in Mexico or something - business for Ollie. She sat up, leaned against the wall and picked her quill and some parchment off the floor. Thinking about Bart, she twisted the bracelet on her wrist round and around. It was a friendship bracelet he had brought back from Havana one time - red, black, blue, but most importantly gold. That was what Bart called her, Goldie.

_Hey, Bart!_

_It's me, Dianna, obviously. How's life bud? Haven't heard for you in a while, which exotic location has Ollie shipped you off to this week? Malaysia, Zimbabwe? Tell me all about!_

_School is, for lack of other words, terrible. I miss you all soooo much! I can't wait until the Christmas holidays - did you know that the British don't have a Thanksgiving holiday, so I won't be able to come home! Unless I can convince my teachers, but I'm so sure, they'll probably just hand me more work and laugh at me. Not that they've laughed at me, or anything. Not that anyone has, actually. In fact, no one's really done anything at all._

_Anyway, send some pics of Metropolis or the guys or something, I miss you all!_

_Write back quick!_

_Love,_

_Dianna._

Almost as if it knew, an owl had arrived at the window, pecking urgently. She took the letter on it's leg, addressed to her, and attached Bart's to it, sending it away. Another letter from Ollie. It was a picture of their pet dog, Diva, in their Metropolis pent house apartment. The picture was so familiar that Dianna laughed, before feeling sadness inside. The message just said, "I think she's missing you! P.S. did you open the box I gave you? Love, Ollie."

Hope replaced the sadness as Dianna remembered the box she had carelessly slipped into her satchel on her first time at Hogwarts. It was in the drawer on her bedside table. Pulling it out, she opened it up and gasped. It was a locket, gold and heart-shaped. She opened it, and on one side there was a picture of her parents, smiling and happy. On the other side, there was a picture of Ollie and herself, also happy. It brought tears to her eyes, that Ollie had done something so thoughtful. He knew that she'd love something like this with her. She clipped it around her neck, closing it. It was cool against her skin, but she vowed never to take it off.

Dianna set the picture of Diva on her bedside table, kissing it. Not even the happiness of the locket could make her forget what Harry had said to her at dinner. She decided that tonight, she wouldn't go down to the common room. Pulling out some homework, she spread out on her bed with her books and buckled down. If she wanted some time off to go home, she would have to stick in.

Dianna was uninterrupted for a good half hour, until the door opened and - who else? - Hermione slid into the room.

"Hey, Hermione! How was dinner?"

Hermione smiled. "It was good, thank you. Why did you leave so early?"

Dianna looked up, the smile sliding off her face. "Just something Harry said. I'm just ignoring it."

Hermione sat next to her as Dianna sat up. "We don't all think that you think you're special, Dianna. I don't know what Harry's problem is!" There was a lull in the conversation. "That's a really pretty locket," Hermione said.

"Thank you, my brother gave it to me."

"It's beautiful," she intoned. "You won't let what Harry says bother you, will you? I don't know why he's being like this, but you should just ignore it."

"Of course I won't, Hermione! It's just a bit, you know, annoying. Like, I genuinely don't think I'm any better than you guys. Actually, I'm probably worse. You know, because I taught myself for like four years. For all I knew, I could have been doing it wrong. I didn't really even want to pursue it, only Ollie said I should."

Hermione smiled. "We all know that, Dianna. But you're definitely not any worse than us. Have you seen some of the Slytherin's?" They both laughed. "For someone who is self-taught, you don't seem like you have any less skills."

"Thanks," Dianna replied. "So what are you doing up here? Where's Ron and Harry?"

"I came up to check on you!"

"Really?" Dianna was shocked. "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay! We're friends, Dianna, that's what friends do! We are friends, right Dianna?" A shadow of doubt flitted across Hermione's round face.

"Yes, Hermione," Dianna smiled. "We are friends." Her first friend, at Hogwarts. Finally.

* * *

**Author's note: Another huge thank you to j0ph33, Nyx'sBlackRose and Psychotic Rose! It was great waking up to five emails all from this morning. Enjoy :) **


	5. Because of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville universe. I also do not own the song 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

"_I cannot cry because I know that is weakness in your eyes."_

* * *

The next day was Dianna's detention with Professor Umbridge. After eating some dinner, she left so she could be on time. She had tempted herself with the thought of missing it, or even turning up late, but she didn't want to disappoint Oliver. She hadn't had a chance to tell him yet, but she would. She had never been able to hide anything from Oliver.

Reaching the office of Professor Umbridge, Dianna knocked loudly on the door twice. At home at her old school, it would have been okay to knock and then enter, but she had quickly learned in England that it was polite to wait after knocking.

The simpering voice from behind the door called, "Come in!" and with trepidation, Dianna entered. Sitting behind the desk, clad in her disgusting pink jumper, sat Professor Umbridge, smiling unkindly. Dianna wrinkled her nose as she looked around the room, the moving pictures of kittens tacky in her mind.

"Good evening, Miss Queen. take a seat." Umbridge's softly sickening voice made Dianna's skin crawl. "You shall be writing lines for me this evening."

"Um, Professor?" Dianna interrupted. "I didn't take any materials."

Professor Umbridge tutted. "Unprepared, Miss Queen. That is a very bad approach to take towards your education. But it's alright." She slid a piece of parchment across the desk and handed her a quill.

"You shall write 'I must not abuse my time'," Umbridge said.

"How many times, Professor?"

"As many times as it takes for the message to," there was a pause, "sinks in." She giggled under her breath to herself. Dianna looked Umbridge straight in the eye.

"Professor, you have not given me any ink."

"You shall not need ink," Umbridge replied. There was an unnerving look in her small eyes. "It is a special quill."

Dianna looked at the quill and down at the blank piece of parchment. She pushed the quill down into the paper at the spot she would begin writing it on, pressing it extra hard. Detention with this woman was frustrating.

She lifted the quill and looked down. The ink was red. And then, she felt it.

A sharp stinging pain on the back of her left hand. It had been lying unused on the desk and Dianna turned it over to look at it. A small cut had opened on her hand, tiny and full-stop shaped. It was bleeding.

Dianna looked between the parchment and her hand and realisation ran through her. She didn't need ink because the quill used her own blood.

"You have not begun the task, Miss Queen. Do you have a problem?"

Dianna lifted her head and looked at the smiling face of Dolores Umbridge. She was in her element in this situation, of course. In control and causing someone pain.

Dianna's mind screamed at her, _this is wrong, this is inhumane, this is against all human rights_.

"No, I will begin now." Her voice was emotionless.

"Good," the simpering voice burned her ears.

Dianna returned to staring at the page and set the quill onto the parchment again. Then, she begun to write.

_I must not abuse my time._

_I must not abuse my time._

_I must not abuse my time._

Dianna wrote them out quickly to begin with, because she now knew what to expect. And as she had anticipated, the pain spread across the back of her left hand. Carved as if it had been done with the sharpest of knives, the words duplicated themselves again onto her pale skin.

She gritted her teeth and continued writing. She could feel those cruel eyes staring at her gleefully.

After what seemed like the longest two hours of her life, Umbridge finally coughed to get her attention. Dianna looked up, hatred burning in her eyes. She had never experienced something so disgusting in her life.

"I think that you have finally learnt your lesson, Miss Queen. You may leave. I hope that you will begin to take your lessons with me seriously."

Without a word, Dianna stood up, dumped the quill down and left, her hand loosely hanging by her side. She could feel the blood dripping down her skin and over her fingers but she waited until the door had shut behind her before she gripped it tightly. Tears filled her eyes. She had resisted the temptation to cry throughout that because she knew that would fuel Umbridge's cruel intentions.

Dianna ran towards the Gryffindor common room, still clutching her painful hand. Thankfully, there were very few people left in the common room, so they barely noticed as Dianna climbed through the portrait hole and headed for the girls dormitories.

"Dianna!"

It was Hermione, and when Dianna looked up, she realised that she was sitting with Ron and Harry. She internally groaned. Tear tracks were still very evident on her face.

"Are you okay?" Hermione sounded genuinely concerned.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, Hermione, I'll speak to you tomorrow," Dianna choked out. She turned round again but an arm had wrapped around her shoulders and led her across to the sofas. Hermione pulled her down to a seat, not removing her arm.

"Have you just had your detention with Umbridge?" she asked kindly.

Dianna could only nod.

Ron made a noise of sympathy but Harry remained unusually silent. Hermione summoned her Essence of Murtlap and gently placed Dianna's hurting hand in it, immediately soothing the pain. The flow of tears had stopped and the only evidence that she had been crying was the hiccoughing noise she made every once in a while.

"That was totally inhumane. I'm telling Dumbledore, next time I see him, and I'm telling my brother as soon as I can, because this goes against loads of human rights, I'm sure of it. I didn't know magical detentions were so horrible!"

Ron and Hermione agreed with her readily but Harry just stared at her, disgusted. Dianna eyed him, nervously.

"Can't handle a little pain, can you, Queen?" His eyes looked cold and his voice was cutting. She swallowed. "Going to run and tell as soon as something bad happens? You're weaker than I thought." He sneered. "Of course, mummy and daddy wouldn't want little princess Dianna to ever experience anything so uncouth as pain, right? You've probably never even scraped your knee."

Dianna just stared at him. He didn't know, she thought. No one would have ever spoken to her like that at home, because they knew that her parents were dead. Harry didn't know, but that didn't excuse his behaviour.

But his words cut somewhere deep within her and she stood up, knocking over the Murtlap and muttering good nights, trying to hold her tears in. Harry knew just how to hurt her, yet he barely even knew her.

Dianna pulled the curtains tight around her bed and cast a silencing charm around the bed. Parvati and Lavender didn't even stir as she entered the room. She lay down and cried even more.

Harry's words were still running through her ears. He was so wrong. She couldn't remember anything parental. Mom and Dad weren't here to protect her from pain. Was it weak of her to tell someone about this pain, inflicted upon her by an adult in a position of trust? Maybe he was right. She had been protected all of her life, never experiencing anything at all bad. Now she was in a different situation. Oliver wasn't here, Bart wasn't here, Chloe wasn't here. Her parents weren't here. No one was here to protect her now.

Dianna was alone, and Harry had convinced her that telling someone, _anyone _about this would only prove just how weak she really was.

* * *

**Author's note: another huge thank you to syed and itswafflesbeach! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Miniature Disasters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. that you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville Universe. I also do not own the song 'Miniature Disasters' by KT Tunstall.**

* * *

"_Miniature disasters and minor catastrophes bring me to my knees. Well, I must be my own master or a miniature disaster will be the death of me."_

* * *

_Things that I like about Hogwarts:_

_Hermione_

_Professor D_

_The food is not that bad_

_My bed is quite comfortable_

More weeks had passed at Hogwarts for Dianna, and soon it was nearing the end of October. Time was passing quicker than her first week had, but she still couldn't lose the feeling of homesickness or that desperate loneliness. She had exchanged more letters with both Ollie and Chloe, and she had even heard from some of the girls at school. But she hadn't revealed about Umbridge's detention, and she hadn't heard from Bart yet. She didn't really know what to think - Bart could be a bit flaky sometimes. He probably hadn't thought to even open the letter and was waiting on her to come round or something, even though he knew she was in England.

Despite this, life was looking up. She was spending more time in the common room with other people, and speaking to them more. Ron had introduced her to his three siblings still at Hogwarts - Fred and George, the twins and Ginny, his only sister. He had told her all about his big family and she had listened intently, if not without the slightest hinge of jealousy.

And of course, there was Hermione. Dianna was really thankful for Hermione. She picked her up when she was feeling really homesick, and this Saturday was the Hogsmeade trip. Dianna was really looking forward to it.

She closed her diary and slipped it into her satchel. It was almost 3.30pm and she didn't want to be late for her second meeting with Professor D. The thought of the quirky meetings at the end of a long school week were all that Dianna needed to pull through the seemingly endless periods of Defence Against the Dark Arts with that horrible woman, Umbridge. Dianna shivered at the thought of her. She had diligently kept her head down in class, not gaining any more attention apart from the first lesson after the detention, where Umbridge had picked up her hand and stared at it, as if checking that Dianna had been appropriately brutalised.

"Come in!" The cheery voice resounded through the heavy door.

"Hey there, Professor D!"

"Dianna, you sound very happy today! Sit down, would you like a chocolate frog?"

They sat down at the desk again. "Tell me about your week, Dianna."

"Weeelllll," she began. "I made a friend! Well, more like cemented a friendship that was kind of in the process already. With Hermione, she's really nice. She really makes me feel happy here, you know."

"I'm happy for you Dianna," Professor Dumbledore said. "Do you still feel homesick?"

Dianna didn't say anything. After a while, "Yes. A lot. Not as much, admittedly. But, yeah. There's just something about home that I can't recreate here, you know? But it's getting better. Slowly. Like, I've called Oliver twice this week and I write him like once a day. And I've heard from Chloe and some of the girls from school." Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded encouragingly. "And I wrote to Bart! I just haven't heard back from him yet. Oh! And Ollie gave me this locket." Reaching up to her neck, she unhooked it, opened it and showed Professor Dumbledore.

"The one on the left is me, obviously, with Ollie. And the couple on the right are my parents."

"That is a lovely gift, Dianna. You look just like your mother."

She sighed. "I know."

"Do you want to talk about, Dianna? I often find that speaking about things makes me feel better about them." His eyes were sparkling knowingly.

There was silence. "I like to think that, even though I never knew them, they were really good people. Like, they did so much for charity and stuff. And Ollie tells me about them all the time, how they were the best parents. I think it affects him more than me. Like, yeah, I lost them too but I never knew them. I obviously would have loved to and I think about it a lot. But, like, Ollie knew them. He had to grow up fast. He's the best big brother ever. He does so much for me and I think it's because he doesn't want me to feel like I left out or anything. So he spoils me, loads. He does so much to make me happy. He's not just my brother, but my best friend."

They talked about school and Metropolis until 6pm. Just like last time, Professor Dumbledore looked at his watch and said, "Goodness, time just flies by, Dianna! Do you feel like this time benefits you?"

"Yeah, Professor D. It helps to be able to speak to you and not, you know, be judged for everything. You totally understand."

"Well, I'm glad you feel like that. Same time next week? Let's go and eat. I quite fancy squid pie this evening, but I think that the house elves would object to making it for me."

* * *

Hermione woke Dianna up bright and early on Saturday morning of Halloween, excitedly shouting about Hogsmeade. She showered and dressed, in her leopard print leggings, Dr Martens and beige duffel coat. The weather had turned supremely cold recently. She left her hair down and pulled her satchel onto her shoulder, following Hermione to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down amongst the Weasleys, Harry and the other Gryffindor fifth years. Dianna was thankful that Harry ignored her - she wasn't in the mood to backhand his comments, she just wanted to have some fun!

Dianna was feeling better about Hogwarts, especially now that she'd made some friends, but there was still that deep feeling in the pit of her stomach - that she was missing home and that Oliver wasn't telling her something. She still hadn't heard back from Bart either.

Once they had finished breakfast, Dianna followed Hermione out of the school and through the entrance that she first came through, back when Oliver had dropped her off. Weak sunlight filtered through the heavy black clouds.

Hermione showed Dianna all of the shops in Hogsmeade worth looking at. She bought some more books in one of the stores but mostly, she gossiped with Hermione and talked about _normal_ things, like Muggle school and stuff, things that Dianna hadn't been able to speak about with anyone else. None of the Pureblood kids really understood why she missed home so much, because they had always known they'd be coming to Hogwarts. Dianna had barely had two weeks to register that Ollie was moving her to another continent.

Smiling happily and temporarily forgetting the permanent ache in her stomach, Dianna followed Hermione to the Three Broomsticks, where they met the rest of the Gryffindors. They all ordered Butterrbeer, something Dianna had never heard of in her life. When they went up to get it, in all her joy, Dianna said, "The drinks are on me, you guys!"

The group thanked her and the Weasley twins patted her on the back, cracking a joke about it. The only one who didn't seem appreciative was, of course, Harry. He took his drink and, without saying anything to anyone, sat down at their table.

Seemingly exasperated, Hermione followed him, pulling Dianna with her, and everyone followed. "Harry, you should say thank you to Dianna!"

"She didn't have to."

"Exactly, which is why you should show some appreciation!" Hermione replied.

Harry raised his head to look Dianna directly in the eyes. "Just because mummy and daddy the billionaires can afford for the little princess to come across to Britain for schooling. Daddy just give you money whenever you ask, yeah, Queen?"

Dianna swallowed. How had Harry found out? He had said the word - _billionaires._ She felt the stares of this group of new friends she had made. People back home had often judged her as the rich little spoiled girl and they had been right. But here, Dianna was becoming more introverted and hiding herself away. She had changed. This move had changed her.

Her mouth opened and closed several times. Everyone else was staring avidly at her, thinking "Really, her? A billionaire?"

Too shocked to even retort, she put down her drink and walked out. Tears were threatening to spill over. What was Harry's problem? She had done nothing to offend him! And how did he find out about her being rich? He obviously didn't do his research properly, if he didn't know that her parents were -

Dianna stopped thinking. Her feet automatically directed her to the Gryffindor girls dormitory. She flipped off her shoes, pulled the curtains around her four-poster bed and lay face down. She didn't move for the rest of the day.

Later on, she heard Hermione come in, but she feigned sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you soooo much to Arina-Peachy Turquoise Waffles and Nyx'sBlackRose - I am enjoying this so, so much.**


	7. Run, Don't Walk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville universe. I also do not own the song 'Run, Don't Walk' by Hey, Monday.**

* * *

"_I am restless and I keep trembling. Everyone watch me as I descend into a feeling that is overwhelming me. I've finally stopped, stopped making sense. I can't stop talking to myself; I'm a desperate cry for help."_

* * *

The next morning was Sunday. Dianna had tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. Harry hated her, for no apparent reason. She had never experienced such nastiness before. She used to be popular. And now, there was someone that couldn't stand her in a school where no one really liked her.

Sleep finally arrived in the early morning and when Dianna eventually woke up, it was lunch time. The dormitory room was empty, and she walked around slowly, making her bed and showering, indulging in spending time by herself. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want people to label her, now that they knew she was actually rich. It would change people's perceptions, she knew it. Snobbishly, she thought that at least at her private school in Metropolis, almost everyone was privileged like her.

She snuck through the common room, avoiding the eyes of everyone, and headed out towards the lake. Dianna leant against the stocky trunk of a tree, facing the glistening water and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, dialling Oliver's phone number. It would be early morning back in Metropolis.

The phone rung quite a few times before Ollie finally answered. "Dianna?"

"Hi, Ollie!"

She loved speaking with her older brother. She told him all about Hogwarts, strategically missing out the detention and the horrible Harry Potter, but putting his fears to rest by telling him that she was finally settling in.

Dianna enquired after Metropolis, after Chloe and the rest of his friends, after work, and then she asked about Bart. He still hadn't replied, and it was constantly on her mind. This was when the conversation dimmed.

She had noticed that he had been quiet throughout the conversation, sounding distracted and withdrawn. And as soon as she mentioned Bart, it had gotten even worse.

"Look, Di, I have to go. You're coming home for a weekend soon, right? Love you, sweetie, I'll write you soon, okay?" And then he had hung up.

Dianna just looked at the phone, the word 'Disconnected' flashing at her. Why was Oliver being so weird? Was he shutting her out from something?

Now she knew for sure that Oliver was hiding something from her. The thought had been playing around her fears for a while. Firstly, Oliver sent her away from Metropolis, a whole continent away. Secondly, it had been so blatantly clear that he was hiding something from her. Oliver rarely hid anything from her. She never really asked about business or anything, but if it was something important, he would tell her. Thirdly, she hadn't seen Bart for a while before she left and he still hadn't replied to her email. It had been too long. Far too long for him to have been away on business.

What was Oliver hiding from her? What was really happening in Metropolis?

Dianna grunted in frustration and returned to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Later on, Dianna was studying on her bed in silence. None of the girls had been up to disturb her, which she was thankful about. However, this was soon broken. The door opened and Hermione slipped through, looking sheepish.

"Dianna, can I please talk to you?"

Dianna nodded, clearing some books off the bed to give Hermione a seat.

"I can promise you now, Dianna, we haven't told anyone about you being rich. Honestly. Harry just let it slip by accident! I really don't know why he is being so horrible!"

Dianna could see the sincerity in her eyes and smiled weakly. But she had to ask.

"Wait, he let it slip? How long have you known, Hermione?"

Hermione ducked her head nervously. "A while ago, I couldn't help but think that I had heard your name before, so I had a look through some old Muggle newspapers. The only information I could find was that you're a billionaire heiress. I got the feeling that you weren't comfortable telling people, so I only told Harry and Ron. Only, of course, Harry blurted it out yesterday. But it's okay, because I made Ginny, Fred and George promise not to tell anyone." She was still eyeing Dianna apprehensively.

Dianna smiled at Hermione's kindness. "You're a true friend, Hermione." She reached over and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

Over the next few weeks, Dianna began ordering copies of the 'Daily Planet', Metropolis' daily newspaper. She scanned the pages eagerly for any information that might tell her what Oliver wasn't revealing, but there was nothing. It was frustrating. The paper was widely covering LutherCorp's latest venture. LutherCorp was the business run by Oliver's rival, Lex Luthor. Dianna didn't take in any of the information.

Thankfully, the people who now knew that she was actually rich hadn't told a soul. She was very grateful to them all, even Harry, the most likely to divulge the information purely to annoy her. The twins had made a few jokes about it but she took it easily. Diana was even more thankful that the group rarely brought up the information. It put her at ease to know that it hadn't changed their view of her at all.

* * *

**Author's note: just a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their story alerts or favourited this story! It is such a good feeling! Enjoy :)**


	8. Through the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville universe. Also, I do not own the song 'Through the Dark' by KT Tunstall.**

* * *

"_What is in store for me now? It's coming apart. I know that it's true, 'cause I'm feeling my way through the dark."_

* * *

Dianna's life at Hogwarts was continuing. All of her classes were going as smoothly as she could have hoped for, putting in extra time in the ones she was struggling in. The only problem was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Hermione had something up her sleeve.

One Hogsmeade trip, a large group of Hogwarts' students had met in the dankest pub Dianna had ever seen, the Hog's Head. There, she had listened to Hermione and Harry speak. She knew there were underlying problems in Magical Britain, but she didn't know that Harry was involved in all this. Maybe that's why he was always so full of angst. It sounded like he had lost someone, this Cedric person. She had watched at breakfast time as Hermione's eyes would run hurriedly across the pages of the Wizarding paper, The Daily Prophet. A lot of people didn't believe Harry and his friends when he had tried to tell him that this Voldemort person was back - Umbridge had given him detention in their very first week because of it.

And so, because of all of this business and Umbridge's poor teaching, it was decided that the group, Dumbledore's Army, would meet in secret and Harry would train them in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Their first meeting was a success. Hermione had ingeniously thought up a coin system to alert the members to when meetings would be, and they had found the perfect location; the Room of Requirement. It was all very smart, Dianna thought. And she really enjoyed them too. Harry didn't even say anything to her and she just ignored him.

As the days and weeks passed by, the meetings continued and Dianna really through herself into them. It was enjoyable, being within this big group of people. She paired up with Neville quite a lot.

Now, in late November, she was sitting in Dumbledore's office again. There was something that had been really bothering her.

"Professor D," Dianna began hesitantly. "There's something that I want to talk about it."

"Go ahead, Dianna," he encouraged.

"It's just, I think there's something happening back home. Like, I still haven't heard from Bart. Okay, admittedly, he's a bit sporadic in his replies, but this is beyond a joke. And Oliver seems a bit off, when I speak to him. Like he's not telling me something, It just seems odd to be that he sent me so far away and now Bart's, like, missing or something? I'm just so confused, why won't he tell me?"

Dianna watched Dumbledore's face, hoping that he would reveal even a hint of emotion that would confirm her suspicions. But no, he kept his face in tact.

"I am sure that he will tell you in due time, Dianna. He is only looking out for your best interests, after all. Now, I rather fancy a nice bit of pork - shall we?"

* * *

The next day, Dianna pulled her coat on and walked to the lake, intent on phoning Oliver. Dumbledore's poor reply had only spurred her on to find out what was really happening.

"Hello?"

"Ollie? It's Di!"

"Di, honey! How's life, sweetie?"

They idly talked over the usual conversation starters before Dianna got down to what she was really phoning for.

"Oliver, I still haven't heard from Bart. Where is he?"

She was met with silence. "He's okay, Di, he's fine. I'll tell him to reply, okay?"

"You sound a bit unsure about that, Ollie." There was a pause again. "What's really happening?"

Suspiciously, he replied, "What do you mean, Dianna?"

"Oliver, I know there's something happening that you won't tell me about. What is it?"

"Dianna, there is nothing happening. I promise. Now, I've got to go, I'm really busy. I'll write you tomorrow. Love you."

That was a failed conversation, Dianna thought. All that had really happened was that she had proved that Oliver was being really weird. Too weird.

What was happening back home?

* * *

Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the year was upon the house and Dianna eagerly followed Hermione down to the pitch to see her first ever game of this weird sport. She used to be a cheerleader for the football team back at her old school, but if she was honest, sport was just not interesting to her. However, Dianna felt that it was her duty to go and see the Quidditch game, purely to see what all the fuss was about.

The match was against Slytherin, who were all wearing what Dianna could only assume were derogatory badges about Ron, the new Gryffindor keeper. Dianna settled into the Gryffindor stand beside Hermione and some of the other girls, her eyes sweeping around the wide stadium, stopping briefly to stare at the Ravenclaw girl Luna Lovegood's odd headgear. She burrowed her eyebrows at the large lion sitting atop her head and looked away, afraid that she had stared a bit too long.

The captains shook hands on the pitch before Madam Hooch let the game begin, releasing about four different balls in the process. This is were Dianna got confused - at home, only one ball was necessary. However, this was a magical sport, she reminded herself.

The Gryffindor girls on the team, captain Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet worked seamlessly around the pitch, throwing one of the balls back between each other. Dianna watched in awe as two of the other balls swung overhead all of their own accord, as the Weasley twins for Gryffindor swung their bats at them and two absolutely massive boys for Slytherin swung them back. Harry was just flying around, higher than the rest of the players, being tailed by Draco Malfoy. Dianna wasn't very sure what they were doing.

In fact, Dianna was so entranced by the fourteen people flying across the pitch quickly and elegantly that it took her several moments to realise some of the students had started singing. She looked around excitedly, no stranger to singing chants at games, when she realised with dread what the lyrics were.

Continued verses of 'Weasley is Our King' from the horrid Slytherin students were being belted out by the entire house, much to the enrage of the Gryffindor students. Some had begun booing back and Dianna distinctly heard Luna's lion roaring louder and louder but they were impossible to drown out. Poor Ron, she thought. He looked queasy with nerves this morning but now he looked like he would rather be buried alive than on his broom.

The chanting was working anyway, as one of the Slytherin chasers easily shot the ball past Ron and into the hoop. This one goal was quickly followed by three more before one of the Gryffindor girls successfully scored. Dianna whooped and cheered loudly with the rest of her house before joining in with the sharp gasp most of them made as Harry quickly dived on his broom. She had no idea what he was doing but realised that if the rest of the house was sitting on the edge of their seats and the entire stadium had suddenly turned quiet, it must be important.

And it was. Harry quickly rose up before hitting the ground, clutching something in his hand. Dianna couldn't be sure but it looked like a small golden ball, two golden wings fluttering on either side of it. The Gryffindor stadium was going wild with ecstasy, shouting and screaming their joy as Slytherin booed their dismay.

The rest of the house began pushing along the stand to get out and Dianna followed Hermione out but the crowd stopped as a fight broke out on the pitch. Harry and one of the Weasley twins had set to attacking Draco Malfoy, while the girls tried to pull them off unsuccessfully. Madam Hooch stepped in, fuming angrily and sending the Gryffindors off the pitch, leaving Malfoy looking very pleased with himself. Even to Dianna, it was clear they had been provoked.

The win for Gryffindor was bittersweet, as Harry and both the twins, despite only one of them fighting, had received lifetime bans from playing. The house was left in dim spirits that evening but as Dianna mulled over her last conversation with Oliver, this suited her quite fine.

* * *

**Author's note: Another huge thanks to everyone who has favourited, added this or me to their alerts or reviewed! Honestly love coming home to heaps of emails from fanfiction haha. Also: to answer a few emails, Harry explains himself after the next chapter. I know cellphones don't work in Hogwarts but I feel like taking some creative liberties hence the use of cellphones haha soz about that! Also, I'm beginning to write the sequel! Hope you enjoy! Sorry this is quite long haha.**


	9. Mr Know It All

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville universe. Also, I do not own the song 'Mr Know It All' by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

"_Mr Bring Me Down, well you like to bring me down, don't you? But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't going down."_

* * *

The Dumbledore's Army meetings continued and Dianna eagerly attended. They had been practicing Stunning spells and Impediment jinxes which Dianna was thankful for, because even though she wasn't struggling in class, she still felt like she was behind than the rest of the year.

Most of the time, Dianna paired up with Neville as they were always the last two left with no partner. Neville was a sweet boy and Dianna believed that they both benefited in a way; she got to practice a lot as he was quite slow to react but he definitely gained more confidence. Dianna let him jinx her sometimes and praised him liberally when he managed. She felt like he was a kindred spirit as they both felt a bit friendless and loved going along to the meetings, where they both felt like they were part of a group.

Also at the meetings, Dianna watched as Harry lost his angry and despondent shell. Although he still ignored her, it was nice to watch as he was a great teacher and everyone really looked up to him. Dianna was definitely sure she was thankful, otherwise she would still be as clueless as ever at Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Oliver stayed true to his word and very soon, an owl arrived at breakfast for Dianna, clutching not a letter, but an over-sized box, wrapped in black and white floral paper.

The owl landed just in front of her and she took the box from her, feeding her a bit of crust from her toast. Dianna's nimble fingers unwrapped the paper carefully and folded it. It was a cardboard box, Sellotaped tightly. She used her nail to get into the box and gasped.

It was a collection of her favourite things. They included some expensive toiletries, a new bottle of perfume, a leopard-print scarf from Guess, her favourite Hershey's chocolates, some new books and a Jimmy Choo shoe box. Underneath everything was a pretty winter cape in a navy colour and on top of the pile was another thin, long box and an envelope with her name carefully scribed on it in gold. Just as she was going to open the box, a snide voice cut into her little reverie.

"Mummy and daddy spoiling their little brat?" Harry spat at her.

Dianna's face darkened. "Shut up, Harry."

"What's wrong?" he taunted. "Didn't get what you wanted?"

Dianna raised her voice, anger evident. "Shut up, Harry! Why don't you just back off for once!"

She picked up the box of things and left the Great Hall, running back to the common room. She always ran there after bad things happened. Hermione wasn't in the dormitory and Lavender and Parvati were still sleeping heavily.

She breathed in deeply and turned to the box for comfort. She slid open the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Dianna,_

_We missed you at Thanksgiving! Mrs K cooked up a perfect meal and as you can imagine, Lois' additions were poorly received. We'll see you at Christmas, right? We're going back to the Kent farm again and there's the Christmas ball too!_

_These are just to remind you that we haven't forgotten you and that we all love you very much. You might be interested to know that in the months you've been gone, my credit card bills have gone down significantly. So, to make up for that, here is this care package._

_Enjoy, and see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ollie and Chloe_

Dianna sighed. The letter did somewhat abate any fears she had about what Oliver wasn't telling her, but it was painfully clear that Chloe had written this, or at least told Ollie what to say. There was no hint of the awkward and subdued phone conversations they had had very recently.

Everything was so beautiful. Opening the box, she found a gold charm bracelet. Her eyes followed the chain to the three charms already attached, a 'D', a tiara and a star. She slipped it on immediately.

Digging around some more, she found three new nail varnishes, in coral, hot pink and lilac. It was as she was setting them aside that Parvati stirred from her sleep.

"Morning, Dianna," she grumbled. Dianna replied her greetings as Parvati headed towards the bathroom, stopping when she noticed the box.

"Oh my Merlin, that looks like the most beautiful jacket ever!" She took a seat at the end of the bed and carefully slid it out. She was right, it was gorgeous. Dianna smiled beatifically. She recognised a kindred spirit in fashion.

"Wait till you see these!" she said, opening the Jimmy Choo shoe box. The shoes were high and shiny gold, various straps around the foot and ankle. Dianna fell in love almost immediately, as did Parvati.

"Ooooh, I need to show Lav! Lav! Wake up!"

Lavender was deeply annoyed at being awoken but upon seeing the shoes, all annoyances were forgotten. "Ooooh I want to try them on! Can I please, Dianna?"

Dianna nodded. This, this excitement, is what she had in Metropolis. She rejoiced in the attention.

The three girls sorted through the rest of the box, Parvati and Lavender eyeing the items enviously. Dianna suggested that they paint each other's nails and the girls agreed excitedly.

It was one of the best afternoons Dianna had spent at Hogwarts. She connected with the girls on a vain, girly level and it was fantastic. The girls went down to dinner together, waggling their newly painted fingernails. They giggled and laughed and gossiped over roast chicken and gravy and then found a cosy spot in the common room where they spent the evening getting to know each other. Finally, Parvati and Lavender headed up to the dormitory and Dianna soon followed, pausing to say hello to some people. The common room was still kind of busy but as she headed towards the stairs, Dianna could very clearly hear one conversation.

"Mate, you barely know her."

"I don't need to get to know her, Ron, have you seen her? She thinks so much of herself, like she's better than all of us. Why does Dumbledore meet with her all the time but he won't even look at me? She's spoilt and I can just tell that whenever something bad happens, she runs to her mummy and daddy and they flash their money and make it all better for little princess Dianna." His tone was bitter. Anger run undiluted through her veins. Dianna had finally had enough.

She turned around and walked right back towards where Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione. Her voice cut through the common room noise.

"You don't know me, Harry, you really don't. You haven't taken the time to even get to know me! But honest to God, you annoy me so much! You're maybe right, I'm spoilt and I'm selfish. But oh my God, you've got it wrong. You think I have parents to run to, right? I don't! They are dead, Harry, I am an orphan. So the next time you want to make fun of me for whatever it is I do that annoys you so much, just stop and think, because you're wrong."

She knew that the whole common room had heard and they all knew now that her parents were dead. But at that moment, Dianna was too angry to care. She turned on her heel and headed straight for bed.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you again to everyone reading, favouriting, reviewing and alerting this story and me! It's fantastique, much love for you all. **


	10. Expo '86

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. that you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville universe. Nor do I own the song 'Expo '86' by Death Cab for Cutie.**

* * *

"_But if I move my place in line I'll lose and I have waited, the anticipation's got me glued. I am waiting for something to go wrong. I am waiting for familiar resolve. I am waiting for another repeat, another diet fed by crippling defeat. And I am waiting for that sense of relief …"_

* * *

Dianna woke up late the next morning and hurriedly dressed in her school uniform. She was still deeply angry and upset at Harry. Instead of going to get a quick breakfast, she headed outside to phone Oliver.

"Ollie? Are you free to talk?"

"It's a bit early, Dianna, but of course. What's up?"

"This boy's really annoying me, Ollie." And without even saying hello, Dianna launched into her story about Harry.

Oliver listened patiently and got angry when he was supposed to, but she knew he wasn't really listening. She paused and he didn't say anything.

"Oliver? I know something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

He immediately made a sound of annoyance. "You don't need to know, Dianna. It doesn't concern you. Now go to class or whatever." He hung up.

Dianna seethed. Throwing her phone in her bag, she turned and headed back to the common room. She thankfully had sometime before her next class.

The morning passed slowly for her. She barely focussed on her class work, completing it mindlessly and not taking in any information. Dianna couldn't even muster the magic to complete the charm that Professor Flitwick had assigned them. When it was finally time for lunch, she sat on the bench in front of the tempting dishes served to them but Dianna just felt empty, she definitely wasn't hungry. She sat as far away from Harry as she could but this also meant that she didn't sit near Hermione or Parvati and Lavender who were all further up the table.

Her afternoon classes were equally as soul-destroying as the morning had been. Snape deducted points from her but rightly so; it was clear to everyone that Dianna was distracted. She felt pitying rays from the Gryffindors who had all either heard or heard of her outburst last night. This just fuelled her unsettling anger.

Still not hungry, Dianna skipped dinner entirely and headed straight to the library, finding the most secluded corner possible. Until the fifth year curfew, she put all her effort into completing her homework but her mind just would not work. Her feet dragged as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room, more than one prefect on patrol telling her to hurry up.

Once she had entered through the portrait hole, Dianna didn't stop and let her feet lead her through the busy room and straight up the stairs. She tried to waste as much time as possible, brushing her teeth, washing her face and brushing her hair one hundred times before admitting defeat and crawling into bed. Dianna knew that sleep would evade her.

Whatever Oliver wasn't telling her, she would find out.

Dianna woke up late again the next morning, hurrying to pull her school uniform on. For the best part of the twilight hours, her mind only thought about Oliver and what he was trying to hide from her. Her tie was still swinging around her neck undone as she picked up her bag and round out of the door. She didn't even have time to consider breakfast, not that she was hungry.

"Miss Queen, you are almost fifteen minutes late!"

Being greeted by a shrill Professor Umbridge was unbearable. "I know," Dianna replied, cold and emotionless.

"Do you have an explanation as to why you are late?"

"No."

"Or why you are not appropriately dressed for school?"

Dianna looked down at her body and only then noticed that her shirt was untucked and her tie hanging limply down her chest. Her mind was consumed only with thoughts of Oliver, Bart, Metropolis … "No."

"Then detention it shall be, tonight _and _tomorrow night in my office, Miss Queen."

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore," Dianna said, without thinking.

Umbridge was immediately suspicious. "What about?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"I am High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Miss Queen, yes, it does. Tell me."

The whole class had their eyes on her but Dianna grimly gritted her teeth. Changing her tact, she said, "I was late because I'm surfing the crimson wave, Professor Umbridge. I need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"You shall not be leaving this class until the bell rings, Miss Queen!"

She scowled and her over-worked mind angered formidably quickly. "Well, ring, ring, Professor! That was my bell!" She turned around and ran straight for Professor Dumbledore's office. She met no one around the corridors and finally reached the stone gargoyle. Thankfully, the password was still the same as it had been on Friday.

She bolted up the stairs to find the office empty, with only Fawkes the phoenix sitting on his perch. Dianna cried out in frustration. Where could Dumbledore be? She was going back to Metropolis, whether Oliver liked it or not.

And then she remembered. Oliver had hooked up their fireplace to the British Floo network. All she needed was some of that powder stuff …

Predictably, there was a box of it beside the fireplace. Taking as much of it into her fist as she could, she stepped into the slowly dying embers and threw it to the ground, just like she had been shown, shouting, "Oliver Queen's apartment, Metropolis!" The flames grew back in a flash and glowed bright green, just as the door burst open and Umbridge stepped into the office.

* * *

**Author's note: HEAPS of thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favourited, alerted, etc.! It's amazinggg! Also, to the reviewer who questioned Harry's characterisation: I appreciate your thoughts, however I also kind of think that Harry was suffering a lot in his later years. He just watched someone die. Harry's reasons for hating on Dianna are revealed soon, nae stress.**


	11. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc., you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville universe. I also do not own the song 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face. You told me how proud you were, but I walked away. If only I knew what I know today."_

* * *

Dianna stumbled out of the fireplace and looked around. The apartment was exactly the same as she remembered it, lavishly decorated and homely. And even though it was early, it appeared empty.

She walked through the living area and headed straight to her room. The door, painted a light pink, was closed. The door sign still hung, 'Dianna' engraved on it in beautiful gold calligraphy. She pushed the door opened and stepped into her blissful room.

It was decorated in pink, white and black. The desk and vanity stood proudly around and the doors to her walk-in wardrobe and en suite bathroom stood closed. The queen-sized bed was still made as she had left it all those months ago and the blinds had been left open, letting the weak sunshine and glorious Metropolis views in. Dianna felt more at home now than she had ever felt.

But she was here on a mission. She couldn't let herself be distracted by finally being back where she belonged.

Dianna carefully checked the rest of the penthouse suite but was not surprised to find no one there. She picked up some American dollars she had left in her desk before she leaving for Britain and slipped them into her pocket. She also had the foresight to take her keys for the apartment, on the off-chance that she would return without finding Oliver, Chloe or Bart.

It was purely by chance that Dianna slipped past the doorman, standing guard just outside the glass doors that led into her beautiful apartment building. Despite the worry that had been setting deep within her for a while now, it was with pure delight that she stepped back onto the streets of her beloved Metropolis. A cold freeze had set over the city and the streets looked dim in the waning winter light, yet Dianna almost skipped down the street. Her first stop would be the Queen Industries building, located in the business sector of the city but not that far from the apartment.

For some reason, the fact that she was finally doing something and had returned to her home city had suddenly made Dianna feel ravenous. She stopped at one of the coffee carts, buying a cappuccino and a bagel, munching into it and savouring it's taste.

Despite all of the months she had been away from Metropolis, her feet did not hesitate as they made their way to the Queen Industries building. It didn't take Dianna long on her trek and soon she was running up the steps outside it, into the comforting warmth. She paused at the front desk and the woman behind it let her through with no hesitation, even though she was surprised to see her back.

When Dianna reached the top floor, Oliver's office, she was surprised to see that he wasn't there. His secretary, Tori, was though and Dianna quickly pounced on her, attacking her with questions as to Oliver's whereabouts. However, Tori was as clueless as Dianna was, saying that Oliver had not been in all morning.

So Dianna continued with her search, next heading to the Daily Planet offices. It was unlikely that Ollie would be there but worth a go. It also meant that she would see Lois again, another close friend of Oliver's and a role model for herself.

However, when she saw Lois' face as she entered the bull pen, Dianna lost all her ecstasy at being home again and was once more overwhelmed with worry. Lois was known for being unable to mask her emotions and on her face was a mixture of fear and stress.

"Dianna, what are you doing here?" she barked. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I skipped class today, Lois," Dianna told her, and she didn't miss the wry smile that flitted across Lois' face. "Where's Oliver, Lois? I can't find him anywhere!"

Lois' face became a flesh mask of dread. "Take a seat, Dianna. I'll call Chloe."

Before she knew it, Dianna was back in the apartment again, sitting on one of the sofas and facing Chloe and Lois, both looking worse for wear.

"Chlo, please tell me what's wrong." Dianna was on the verge of tears and she felt deeply nauseous, wishing she hadn't crammed that bagel into her mouth.

Chloe and Lois shared a quick glance before turning back to face her. "Dianna, Oliver and Bart are missing."

* * *

**Author's note: so many thanks for everyone who reads, reviews, etc.! It's fantastic.**


	12. From Where You Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville universe. Nor do I own the song 'From Where You Are' by Lifehouse.**

* * *

"_So far away from where you are, these miles have torn us worlds apart. And I miss you, yeah, I miss you."_

* * *

Dianna was lying in her own bed, still in Metropolis but unable to sleep. She was lying on her side, facing the windows. She had left the curtains open so that she could look out at the Metropolis night.

Her mind was still reeling from what Chloe had told her earlier. In fact, every time she thought about it, her eyes watered and her nose sniffled.

Dianna had known for along time that Oliver had started a vigilante group in the city, with the guys. That's how she had met them all, when they filtered in and out of the apartment whenever they liked. There was Victor, the part-human, part-machine Cyborg, and Arthur, also known as Aquaman. And of course, there was Clark, the Boyscout and Chloe, who headed Watchtower and told all the guys what to do. Bart was her favourite member though, by far. His codename was Impulse. Finally, there was Oliver, the Green Arrow, and Dianna's hero. They started up to stop Lex Luthor's and his weird projects, and now continued to stop other criminals around the city. Otherwise, she didn't get to know much more about the Justice League, because Oliver didn't want her to be targeted.

Now though, she knew more than she really wanted to. Another group had been targeting the vigilantes and they had kidnapped Bart … months ago. Oliver had been doing everything he could to find him but it seemed impossible and he had finally decided to go out on a search mission by himself. In fact, when he had hung up on her that last time, it was because he was heading out to find Bart.

And then he had gone missing too. Chloe told Dianna explicitly that she was waiting for the 48 hour mark to let her know but Dianna had jumped the gun and returned before she had time to do it. This had angered her even more - her brother, her last living family member, had gone missing but _they hadn't told her immediately_.

The unadulterated rage Dianna went through for endless hours was heartbreaking to feel. Months, Chloe had said. Bart had been missing for _months_. One of her best friends and her own brother hadn't thought it necessary to tell her. Then, once Oliver had gone missing, they still hadn't told her straight away. What else had they thought it unimportant to tell her about?

Dianna couldn't stop the information from permeating onto her brain. This was why Bart hadn't replied. This was why Oliver had sounded weird on the phone, for months now, Dianna noted. _This was why he had sent her so far away in September._

Tears leaked out from Dianna's eyes onto her pillow and across her face. Chloe had tucked her into bed tonight. Oliver was the only one who had ever tucked her in and he hadn't done it in years. Chloe had relented to letting her stay home for one night, informing Professor Dumbledore that she was safe and would be returning tomorrow. She had used the Floo system while Dianna broke down on the sofa, her face buried in a cushion as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Dianna had made Chloe promise that she would keep her informed instead of keeping her in the dark. She had assured her that as soon as Dianna's boys were found, she would come and get her.

Her body eventually succumbed to sleep, her mind unwillingly following.

Dianna slept until 10am the next day, the longest lie-in she had enjoyed in a while. When she went through to the living room, Chloe, Lois and Clark, who all should have been at work, were sitting waiting for her. Clark had went out to get her a bagel and a cappuccino, which she accepted half-heartedly, picking at it slowly. She could feel the three pairs of eyes watching her slowly, waiting for more teenage emotion to let rip, but Dianna was only subdued and quiet, barely saying a word.

Finally, Chloe suggested that she go to shower and change, to which Dianna immediately protested. Her voice held more emotion than it had all day but she was quickly beat down. Clark told her that it was for her own safety that she return to Hogwarts. They didn't need to be worrying about her while the rest of the team was on high security alert. For all they knew, Oliver's identity had been revealed and they knew that he was the billionaire businessman with the dependant younger sister.

Finally relenting, Dianna trudged back to her room, showering and changing into her uniform. She slowly stepped around her room, picking up her school bag and walking back through to the living room. Clark, Lois and Chloe were all waiting for her near the fireplace. It was agreed that Chloe would accompany her back to Hogwarts to talk to Professor Dumbledore again, so Dianna clung tightly to both Clark and Lois, demanding that if anything happens, good or bad, they tell her immediately. They nodded morosely, Lois kissing her on the cheek before she stepped into the fireplace, throwing the powder down and shouting "Professor Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!"

Dianna stumbled out of the fireplace to find Dumbledore already awaiting her arrival, as well as Professor McGonagall. Although they both looked sympathetic and calm, there was an undeniable sense of urgency hanging around them.

Chloe soon joined them and they sat down together, Chloe taking Dianna's hand comfortingly as she explained the situation to the headmaster and the Gryffindor head of house.

"So," Chloe concluded. "We're doing everything we can back home to find them but I would like to request that if anything new happens, it would be okay to come and collect Dianna. Oliver is her brother and only family member and Bart is one of her best friends. She's already under deep emotional stress because of the matter and I want to do everything I can to alleviate this."

"Of course, Miss Sullivan," Dumbledore replied. "You are welcome to return to this school as soon as there are any developments but there are some things I must warn you of now. We are currently under the watchful and vengeful eye of our Ministry, who are very much against my place here as headmaster. The next time you come back, it would be much safer for you to arrive in the local village Hogsmeade and alert me through the barman at the Hog's Head. I know that you have the means to make the journey as quick as possible." His eyes twinkled and Dianna knew he was referencing Clark, who could run faster than the speed of sound. "Professor Umbridge is already suspicious of you, Miss Queen, after you left her class yesterday in search of me. We are also aware that she could very well know that you have returned and be planning to infiltrate this meeting any minute now. Finally, is there anything we can do for you here, Miss Sullivan?"

Although Chloe had been articulate and polite throughout the entire meeting, there was no denying that this was affecting her just as much as it was affecting Dianna. She looked worn out and thin. "Thank you, sir, but all I ask is that you look after Dianna."

Both of the teachers agreed readily and shook her hand as she stood up to leave. Dianna gripped her tightly round the middle in a hug, while Chloe whispered reassuringly to her. "It'll be okay, Dianna, I promise. As soon as something happens I will be back to get you. We all love you and I will stay in constant contact with you, send me letters as often as you like, honey."

Finally, Chloe kissed her cheek and Flooed home. Dianna stared longingly at the fire, wishing that she could be home too. There must be something she could do to help, she was useless here at Hogwarts. Being back only further depressed her.

"Now, Miss Queen, Professor Umbridge was mightily angry at you yesterday and there is nothing I can do to prevent her giving you detention now. However, please note that she is very, very suspicious of you after you requested to see me specifically. The ministry are not at all happy with me. So I urge you to be cautious around her and do not do anything that would further provoke her." Dumbledore was looking at her comfortingly, almost like a grandfather. Dianna took some comfort from it.

Professor McGonagall jumped in at this point. "Miss Queen, although we understand your situation, we also cannot condone your leaving class and school unauthorised. I will have to take twenty points for walking out of Professor Umbridge's class and fifty for leaving the school without telling us. We were very concerned until Miss Sullivan contacted us." Her face was stern but Dianna understood that she had relented from giving her detention.

Dumbledore continued. "All of the staff have been informed of your situation and agreed that although we cannot lessen your homework as it is your O.W.L. year, they will refrain from asking too much of you during class time. Equally, if you do receive news, you have permission to leave class and school immediately. Now, you have arrived rather late in the day and we have decided you may return to your common room rather than classes."

Dianna stood up at the dismissal, as did Professor McGonagall. Before she left though, Dumbledore added, "And Dianna, if you need anyone to talk to, please know that we are both here for you."

Dianna nodded and thanked him politely before leaving, followed by McGonagall, who escorted her back to the Gryffindor common room. Before she stepped through the portrait hole, McGonagall said, "Miss Queen, Professor Dumbledore is right. We are all here for you just now. Do not hesitate to approach us." Her face had taken a kindly shine as she looked at her newest fifth year. She smiled kindly again before turning and walking away, leaving Dianna to enter the common room. The only people inside were sixth and seventh years who had free periods. Dianna kept her head down and walked straight up the stairs, reaching her dormitory room. The room felt cold compared to her room back home, but it was all she had just now. Pulling on her pyjamas and wrapping herself in her comforter, she fell into bed, not sleeping, but not really awake either.


	13. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise from the Harry Potter or the Smallville universes, nor the song 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_"Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't turn back now, I'm haunted."_

* * *

Dianna experienced yet another restless night, sleeping for short amounts of time and laying wide awake for most of it. It was like hell; she could only lay there, thinking about Oliver and Bart, her body too weak to leave the bed.

She had been awake to hear the girls return, all of them noticing that the curtains around her bed had been drawn. It brought a small smile to her face when they expressed their concern for her after Harry had been so horrible, but it hadn't healed her new emotional scars. Their friendship couldn't mask her pain.

The next morning, she waited for an appropriate time to get up and it was with relief that she left the bed. She showered and brushed her teeth but completely bypassed her make-up bag. She left her hair down and messy, no longer bothered about her appearance.

The Great Hall was empty apart from a few early bird students and teachers. Dianna paid no attention to any of them as she sat down in front of some breakfast foods at the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately, her appetite had still not returned. The food didn't look appealing to Dianna at all, instead just making her feel sick. So rather than sitting aimlessly at the table, she left the hall and headed for the grounds. The sun was barely rising but the cool air was comforting on her skin. She found a spot under a beech tree, laying her cloak down and resting her head against the tree trunk.

Finally, Dianna got up, not wanting to be late for another class and get another detention. Thankfully, she had McGonagall first, who was taking it easy with her.

* * *

The day was long and slow for Dianna. Classes passed in a blur of spells, potions and yet more homework, but she was grateful that most of teachers only sent her pitying glances rather than hard questions she couldn't even begin to think about.

The only problem for her today was that her final class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. She had managed to slip into the class without being detected by the beady-eyed glare of the stout, toad-like woman, but after the customary "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge!" and the register, she was finally found.

"Ahh, Miss Queen, you have finally returned!"

"Yes." Dianna kept her head down and her voice quiet. She didn't want any more attention on herself.

"Care to tell us all why you ran out of my class and why you missed two full days of school?" Umbridge's simpering tones were snidely calling out for the whole class to hear.

"It's private, Professor. I would rather not."

"I am High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Miss Queen. You must tell me."

"It is a private matter, Professor, that really only involves myself and my family back home. Therefore, as you are neither headmaster or my head of house, you don't actually need to know!" Dianna couldn't stop her voice pitching higher and higher as she finally vented some of the frustration and pain she had been keeping inside herself for hours.

"Detention, Miss Queen! Your insubordination is beginning it irritate me!" Umbridge's eyes had taken on a wild look. Dianna just stared back at her, fists clenched underneath the desk. "One whole week, my office, 7pm."

The rest of the lesson dragged on for what seemed like forever. Dianna's eyes just stared at the pages of words which had no meaning to her. Every so often she would flick the page, hoping that Umbridge didn't notice that she wasn't paying attention.

The ringing of the bell was most welcomed by the entire class and Dianna, trailing behind some other Gryffindors, walked back to the common room. She moved swiftly through the crowded room, the loud noises of happy shouting and laughter burning her ear drums. Straight up the stairs and onto her bed, she lay down and closed her eyes. Sleeping or not, she just did not want to be disturbed.

* * *

The hours ticked by until 7pm. Dianna still couldn't face food so had completely missed dinner. She knocked obnoxiously on Umbridge's office door, exactly one minute past seven. The simpering voice from within called out to her.

"Miss Queen, one minute late, I see. Sit down, you know what happens, by now." Umbridge was waiting patiently, parchment already laid out and quill clamped tightly in her hand, outstretched. Dianna took the seat across from her, reaching for the quill and looking Umbridge straight in the eye.

"What do you want me to write this time?"

Umbridge was now stalking around the room and suddenly took her left wrist in a tight, sweaty grip, staring at the words previously etched on her skin. They had virtually disappeared, only slight marks left which were almost unnoticeable.

"How about, 'I must not disobey orders'. Hopefully, it will teach you a lesson. Begin."

Feelings were storming around Dianna's mind like strong waves. She felt fear, for her missing boys. Stress that she was back at this school she hated so much. Anger, that this woman was free to punish children even younger than she in such disgusting ways. It was all boiling around her like mad. She set the hellish quill onto parchment and pressed as hard as she could, gasping audibly when her skin broke and bled, the red running down her pale skin and onto the page. She heard Umbridge's snicker of delight at her pain and it only spurred her on.

I must not disobey orders.

I must not disobey orders.

I must not disobey orders.

Dianna watched as the words etched themselves onto her skin in her own neat handwriting. Again and again, she wrote the sentence and felt the pain. She wrote feverishly and quickly, willing the physical hurt to alleviate her emotional turmoil. And it worked. Every drop of blood was like releasing a tiny bit of anger at everything bad that had happened to her. This school, this dreadful woman, that bullying boy, these criminals who had taken her brother. She let no more noises of irritation escape her, the only noise the scratching of the quill on the parchment and the skin. This horrific detention was like release from everything she had been holding in.

An indeterminable amount of time passed by before Umbridge stopped her. "Tell me where you went to, Miss Queen."

Dianna stared into the ugly face of Dolores Umbridge. "I went home to America to see my family." She would not cry, she would not cry in front of this woman about Ollie. She had to stay strong for him.

"How can I be sure you are telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie about my brother being missing, Professor?"

Those beady black holes for eyes roamed Dianna's face in the hope of finding tears, hatred, pain. But Umbridge could take no satisfaction from the grim smile and the sullen "good evening, Professor" as the young lady left the room, dripping blood on the floor.

The common room was still busy when Dianna returned but again, she continued to her empty dormitory. In the bathroom, she rinsed her bleeding hand. Dianna was shocked; she had really pressed hard on the parchment.

For those hours in that ugly room, Dianna could forget all that was happening around her. She could let her mind block out all the horrifying thoughts about whether Ollie and Bart were ok, if they were still alive. Now, she had returned to that dark place in her mind, where she was consumed with those fears.

* * *

**Author's note: very sorry for the long wait for this update! Had to wait on replacement parts for my laptop. Thanks for all support, hope you enjoy!**


	14. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise from the Harry Potter universe or the Smallville universe. Nor do I own the song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

"Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me. I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong. … Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong. Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on."

* * *

The week passed laboriously for Dianna. Each day, she followed the exact same routine. Rising from a sleepless night at the earliest possible time. Not even bothering to eat something for breakfast. Attending classes, there physically but her mind much further away. Missing lunch and dinner in favour of completing homework, even though she knew it was poor quality. Finally, attending detention for Umbridge, venting all her anger and frustration at the world.

By the end of the week, Dianna had stopped looking in the mirror. She was in no doubt that there would be dark bags under her eyes, her hair lank and messy, her body skinny from missing so many meals. After her final detention with Umbridge, she left the most hated room in the castle and made her way back to the common room sluggishly. It was later than usual; Umbridge, finding no reason to throw out more detentions to Dianna, dragged it out for almost another hour.

Dianna wheezed the password out to the Fat Lady breathlessly. The portrait door swung open and she stepped deliberately through, carefully clutching the sides. A wave of nausea rolled through her stomach and she suddenly felt dizzy, her head light. She didn't even have time to see who was in the room before her eyes closed and her body fell, slamming into the carpet.

* * *

Consciousness returned, light shrouding her closed eyelids. She was lying on a bed, she assumed, her head resting on a fluffy pillow.

Dianna opened her eyes, sitting up swiftly, only to be pushed back down. Madam Pomfrey, the school's matron was watching her, her eyes hawk-like.

"What happened?"

"You tell me, Miss Queen. How many meals have you missed this week? You look fatigued, how much sleep have you had?"

Madam Pomfrey was mixing potions ominously beside her when the door burst open, Professor McGonagall striding down the room and stopping at her bed. To Dianna's surprise, Harry Potter, of all people, was walking slowly behind, a mixture of worry and trepidation marring his face.

"Potter! I told you to go back to your dormitory," barked Madam Pomfrey. "You must seriously doubt my skills if you do not think I can handle a case of dizziness."

Harry looked awkward. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay," he said, looking anywhere but the bed Dianna was lying on.

McGonagall glared at him, before relenting and Madam Pomfrey told him to take a seat and keep quiet. She turned back to Dianna, thrusting her one potion after another. "Nutrition, Miss Queen, and something for all the blood you've lost this week. What on earth have you been doing to your hand?"

Both Harry and McGonagall's eyes snapped to Dianna's left hand, lying limply by her side. The cuts were still raw, her skin smudged scarlet red. Dianna's nose was catching that iron scent of blood.

"Um," Dianna started to say, but McGonagall had already connected the dots in her mind.

"You had detention with Professor Umbridge all week, yes, Miss Queen?"

Dianna could only nod. McGonagall very suddenly became irate and angry. "I had heard rumours about these detentions!" she cried. "If only someone had come forward and told me! I'm going to get Albus."

She rushed from the hospital wing feverishly. Madam Pomfrey had begun tending to Dianna's bleeding hand, waving her wand to clean it and wrap it in gauze. "Now, tell me honestly, Miss Queen. How much sleep have you had this week?"

Dianna replied, weakly, "Not much."

When Madam Pomfrey stared at her, she elaborated, "I've been having trouble sleeping. A lot of trouble."

Pomfrey nodded and flicked her wand, summoning another potion. "And how many meals have you missed? You look like you've been starving yourself."

Dianna swallowed, her throat dry. "Not intentionally, Madam Pomfrey. I just haven't felt hungry." She could feel Harry's eyes on her. Madam Pomfrey was tutting under her breath.

"Understandable, Miss Queen, with all that has been going on, however you cannot let this continue. I can give you a dreamless sleep potion to help with your sleeping but you must make sure you eat something every day."

Dianna nodded, just as the door swung open again to reveal Professor Dumbledore and a still-agitated McGonagall.

"Dianna," Dumbledore began. "I trust that Madam Pomfrey has you well under her care. Professor McGonagall here has informed me of your detentions. May I see her hand, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded tersely and revealed the now-healing scars on Dianna's skin. Dumbledore's eyes roamed over the wound but his expression was unreadable.

"Poppy, does Dianna need any more medical help?"

She shook her head. "I have requested a meal from the house elves and she's got the dreamless sleep potion for once she's finished."

Dumbledore nodded. "Let's retire to your office then. Harry, perhaps you would like to keep Dianna company while she eats."

The three staff members entered the office at the end of the room, the door firmly closed behind them. Dianna waited awkwardly before a house elf appeared with a sharp crack. She gasped, accepting the food, her mouth gaping at the creature in front of her, proffering delicious-smelling fare. The elf quickly disappeared.

Dianna soon turned her attention to the food. She had to eat. In her despair, it had seemed pointless. Without Oliver, what was there?

The whiffs of roast chicken, thick gravy and delicious Yorkshire puddings were suddenly very tempting. She hadn't realised how hungry she was and finished in record timing, putting the plate onto the bedside table and downing the pumpkin juice. Harry was watching her from the other side of the room.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

Dianna nodded. "Did you take me here?"

Harry nodded wordlessly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I couldn't leave you on the floor."

"Even though you seem to hate me, or whatever?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Dianna," Harry said. "I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't know."

Dianna just shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Harry. You're right, you didn't know."

"It doesn't excuse what I said."

Dianna stared at him. He was sorry, she could tell.

"Why did you say it?" Her tone was commanding.

He visibly swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I was … annoyed. That you were meeting with Dumbledore. He won't even speak to me."

"You're right, that doesn't excuse it." Her words cut through his weak tone.

"I was jealous that you could just appear whenever you wanted to and get whatever you want from your clearly very loving home life. I didn't know that you are an orphan. I was jealous."

Dianna read through his words. "Harry, are you an orphan?"

Harry nodded. "I didn't know that, either," she finally said.

He moved closer to her and sat down. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like," Dianna said.

Harry just nodded again. "It's okay for Ron and Hermione who go home at the end of the year to their families. They don't understand."

They sat for a while, each wordlessly thinking over their revelation about each other. Harry and Dianna shared something in common; they were parentless.

She watched as he stood up, said goodnight and left the hospital wing. She drank the tasteless potion Madam Pomfrey had left for her and barely had time to lay down before her eyes closed and she was asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, etc.!**


	15. False Alarm

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise from the Harry Potter or the Smallville universes. I do not own the song 'False Alarm' by KT Tunstall.**

* * *

_"I'm trying to put this thing to bed, I've drugged it in it's sleep. There aren't many memories, I'm comfortable to keep."_

* * *

Dianna slept for over twelve hours that night. With another hearty breakfast meal delivered by the house elves and a final check of her hand wounds, Madam Pomfrey passed back her uniform to allow her to change. However, Dianna was made to promise that she would faithfully attend every meal and if Madam Pomfrey noticed she was missing, she would be subjected to some of the worst potions she could find.

Dianna returned to classes for the day and did go down to the Great Hall at every meal time, even if she only ate part of her meal. She made sure to wave at Madam Pomfrey so that she wouldn't be chased with an unnecessary painful procedure.

In the common room that evening, Dianna had been persuaded to sit for a bit with Lavender, Parvati and some of the fifth year boys. She sat quietly, listening to them gossip and laugh about things she had missed through the week, but her mind was on other things.

There was a tap on the window next to where Dianna was sitting in the circular room; an owl, waiting patiently in the howling wind to be let in. She pushed the window up and let in the animal, bringing with it a shower of stray rain drops. The owl hastily waited to have the letter on it's leg removed and then headed straight back out, heading back to it's shelter in the Owlery.

The letter was addressed to Dianna Queen so she ripped it open, unable to deny that feeling of hope rising in her abdomen.

_Dianna-_

_No more news. Closer than before, we think. Will let you know as soon as we've figured it out. Do NOT make yourself ill over this, we'll get them back._

_- C.S._

It was Chloe but it wasn't good news. On the other hand, it wasn't bad news either. Dianna felt all of the optimistic expectation fall right out of her body and let the dark depression and overwhelming fear flood back in.

She stood up suddenly. "I'm going to bed, night everyone." Lavender and Parvati exchanged looks of concern but the boys just returned her goodnights and she went up to the dormitory. Madam Pomfrey had been unwilling to give her a lot of the dreamless sleep potion but Dianna had found that she hadn't needed it. Tonight, however, she lay awake, restless, her body unrelenting to it's fatigue.

-

Dianna knocked hesitantly on Dumbledore's office door on Friday afternoon. The call to enter resounded through to her and she did so, closing the door gently.

"Good afternoon, Dianna," Dumbledore said. He looked tired himself.

"Afternoon, sir," she replied quietly.

The usual questions were asked and Dianna deflected most of them. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't fine. Life wasn't good.

Dumbledore finally conceded and let her out early. Dianna just didn't want to talk.

-

Days passed by and it had soon been two weeks since she had found out about Oliver. Although Dianna was eating and sleeping better than that first week, she still couldn't find her concentration in class or the ability to want to do anything. The routine stayed much the same.

One morning at breakfast, another owl arrived for her, bearing another letter, and again, that spectacular feeling of hope rose swiftly inside of her. But again, she was let down.

_Dianna-_

_Sorry but there still isn't much to tell you. Clark and I have decided that it is safer for you to stay at school over Christmas. You wouldn't enjoy yourself here without Ollie, we all know that._

_Everyone sends their love._  
_-C.S._

Dianna paused in her cereal-eating. Stay here, for Christmas? No way. Absolutely no way.

Almost as if it was all planned, Professor McGonagall was making her way down the Gryffindor table, confirming which students would be staying and which would be going home for Christmas. When she got to Dianna though, she didn't even ask.

"Miss Queen, it has been decided that you will be staying here for Christmas."

"Professor, I object! Who has decided this?"

"Miss Sullivan wrote to me this morning, actually, Miss Queen. In the current situation, she is your legal guardian and although it is usually your decision, this is only under agreement from legal guardians." McGonagall cast her a sympathetic look, and muttered quietly, "I understand that you would rather go home but there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry, Dianna."

That was the last anyone spoke about the subject. Dianna left the hall immediately, unable to stop the tracks of water running down her face.

-

Later that week, Dianna was penning a reply to Chloe, revealing that she was only further depressed that she was staying here but that ultimately, she hoped that they were all okay and that they had to stay hopeful. Even as she wrote the words, she realised that she was lying almost, writing about staying hopeful when all day, every day she was plagued by discouraging thoughts about the fate of her brother.

"Hi, Dianna." Her thought process was cut through by the sweet voice of Hermione, looking at her and smiling kindly. Ron was standing behind her, smiling lopsidedly. Dianna noted that Harry wasn't with them, as he usually was.

"You haven't been to a DA meeting in a while, would you like to come along tonight? Only, it's the last one before Christmas and it would be nice, it might even cheer you up!" Hermione said.

Dianna thought over it. Hermione was right, she hadn't been to a DA meeting since she shouted at Harry. It was like she had forgotten, her mind caught up in things so much more important.

"Okay, Hermione, I will come. Are you going down now?"

-

Harry hadn't been with Ron and Hermione because he was already in the Room of Requirement, hurriedly taking down baubles with his own face on them. They would be practicing the Impedimenta jinx as well as the Stunning spell. Dianna once again paired up with Neville Longbottom, who successfully managed to stun one of the Patil twins, even though he had been aiming at her.

The night ended successfully and everyone made their way back to their common rooms in high spirits. Neville had finally stunned her and Dianna was just gaining her bearings and dusting herself off when she realised that Harry was the only other person in the room.

"I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better now," he said, looking at the floor.

"I am, thank you," she replied. "Thanks for taking me to the Hospital Wing, Harry."

"It was the least I could do, after everything I've said to you," he was bravely looking her in the eye now.

Dianna eyed him wearily. She was tired of the drama that Harry had given her since she began Hogwarts. "It's okay, Harry. I'm not gonna lie and say it didn't hurt because if I'm honest it just made me feel worse about moving here, but it's over now. We can just forget everything you said."

Harry smiled gratefully and they walked back to the common room in silence. Thus was the ending of the deep unfriendship between Harry Potter and Dianna Queen.


	16. The Sound of Settling

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise from the Harry Potter or the Smallville universe. Nor do I own the song 'The Sound of Settling' by Death Cab for Cutie.**

* * *

_"I've got a hunger, twisting my stomach into knots that my tongue has tied off. My brain's repeating, if you've got an impulse, let it out, but they never make it past my mouth."_

* * *

The Christmas holidays passed by in an unbearable fashion for Dianna. In her return letter to Chloe, she had told her not to send on any Christmas presents because she wanted to wait and open them with Oliver. Dianna was thankful that Chloe agreed, also promising that when Oliver and Bart were safe, they would have a late Christmas.

Very few people had stayed at Hogwarts for holidays so on the 25th December at the Christmas feast, the five long tables in the Great Hall had been replaced by a smaller round one, to accommodate the seven remaining students and the staff. There was a lovely atmosphere and the food was delicious but Dianna couldn't let herself enjoy it, not when Ollie was still missing.

After the new year, the rest of the student body returned, bringing the castle back to it's usual lively and loud state. Dianna was sitting in the common room, reading a book when Harry and Ron came back in. They both stopped to say hello. Dianna was hugely thankful that Harry wasn't being rude to her anymore. That on top of Oliver's disappearance would have pushed her over the edge.

The return to classes brought back the return of the mundane routine of living for Dianna. Classes continue to pass her by, homework being thrown around and teachers shouting about O.W.L.'s. She had begun to spend more of her evenings in the common room, rather than lying aimlessly in bed, and one evening she ended up sitting next to Harry. Ron and Hermione were on prefect duty.

"Hi, Dianna, how are you?"

"I'm ok, thank you. How are you?"

The conversation continued for a while before they were interrupted by a pecking on the window. Harry looked up eagerly, expecting to see his own owl, but it was one that Dianna was beginning to recognise more and more. She let it in and took the letter, no longer letting hope rise inside her. She was beginning to think that Oliver would never be found.

_Dianna-_

_No more news but just checking in to make sure you're okay. Hope the rest of your break wasn't too bad. Write back soon._

_All our love_  
_-C.S._

_P.S. Lois says hello._

She let out a sigh of frustration. This was beyond annoying. She felt further away from Metropolis than ever before.

Harry was looking at her questioningly, his eyebrows raised.

"It's nothing," Dianna said.

Harry nodded his head. Anyone else would have enquired, asked if she wanted to talk about it. Harry understood more than most that sometimes, people just did not want to talk.

Harry was actually a very nice person, Dianna soon realised. She wasn't wrong that he was full of angst and anger but she didn't ask, just like he didn't. That was his own personal thoughts and issues and she didn't want to pry. They chatted for most of the night and he really took her mind off Metropolis. He was funny and Dianna even giggled. She hadn't giggled in months.

That night, Dianna slept better than ever, only waking up three or four times.

* * *

The next morning passed in a mundane blur and at lunchtime, Dianna sat nestled among fellow fifth years at the Gryffindor table, sipping on a bowl of soup. Students were mingling in and out of the hall, the noise of laughter and chatter tumultuous to her ears. Harry was talking about how much more annoying Professor Umbridge's educational decrees are, much to the agreement of the whole table. He was looking at Dianna expectantly, waiting for her input, but her eyes had clamped on the door.

"Who's that man with Dumbledore?" Ron asked, his mouth still full of chewed sausages. Hermione cast him a disgusted look and then also turn her gaze to the door.

Dianna stood up suddenly, almost knocking over the bowl of soup. Her eyes locked with the man's eyes and she was moving, running to the door, into this man's embrace. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

It was Oliver.

* * *

**Author's note: thanks for the continued support!**


	17. Belong

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter or the Smallville universe. Nor do I own the song 'Belong' by Remy Zero.**

* * *

_"Summer quickly faded and all the stars turned to stone. Out in the woods we waited, 'cause anywhere with you I knew I was home and you were all I wanted to see there."_

* * *

"Ollie!" Dianna shouted. She ran straight into his awaiting arms, burying her face into his neck, sobbing and trembling.

"Di," he replied. His voice was deep and rumbly, just how she remembered. It had been almost two months since she had last heard his voice.

"You're okay, you're okay," she repeated, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I'm okay, honey, I promise."

They held each other for a while, ignoring the curious and interested looks from the rest of the hall. Finally, Dumbledore cut in.

"Let's go to my office, shall we?" he said.

Dianna allowed herself to be led upstairs to the stone gargoyle, but her mind was overflowing with thoughts. Relief. It was relief that was pumping the blood around her body, relief that made her feel light-headed. Relief that let the tears shower down her face, leaving her face moist and her nose running.

The gargoyle moved obligingly and she sat in a chair right next to Oliver, clutching his hand tightly in hers, unwillingly to let go. She was still hiccoughing from her tears.

"So, Mr Queen, it is safe to say that you are well now," Dumbledore began. He was sitting behind his desk, his hand absent-mindedly stroking his beard.

"Yes, sir," Oliver replied. "We were rescued yesterday by the team. I was treated by my medic as soon as possible and after meetings with the police etc., I came straight here to get Dianna."

Dumbledore nodded, listening intently. "I assume your friend Bart is okay as well?"

Oliver made a small noise of disagreement. "He's in a medically-induced coma. The people who kidnapped him were testing his ability to run."

Dianna gasped. Oliver hastily appeased her, saying, "Di, it's okay, he's going to be okay. It's just until he gets better."

"Now, I believe you would like to take Dianna out of school for a bit," Dumbledore continued.

Oliver nodded. "Weekends only, Professor. She needs to stick in at school, I know it's an important year for her education. So I would take her out today and return her Sunday evening. Depending on how we're both feeling, I might take her out next weekend. We're planning on having Christmas now we're home safe."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Lovely, Mr Queen. Well, Dianna, I have been in contact with your teachers regarding your grades. You're working borderline for a student who just joined this year but now that your brother has returned they will expect to see an improvement."

Dianna nodded blindly through her tears.

"You may go and collect some things to go home with, Dianna," he concluded. "You are welcome to go with her, Mr Queen."

"Wait, sir," Oliver said. His voice was inquisitive. "Dianna, what's this on your hand?"

Dianna looked down. He was holding the hand with the scars, the words etched deep. _I must not disobey orders._

"Oh," she said. "I got detention."

Immediately, as she had known he would, Oliver blew up, angered. "You got detention and they carved a sentence into your hand?!"

Dianna just nodded. He turned to Dumbledore. "Did you know about this, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore could only nod. "Our high inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge, had been using an illegal quill which marks the words written into the user's skin. Since we found out about it, the quill has been destroyed. However, she is a ministry official and the entire school is under question. There is not much else we can do." His tone suggested that he was extremely ticked off about the entire matter.

Oliver nodded tersely. "I will be contacting the ministry about this, Dumbledore. She could have these scars for life."

Dianna led Oliver along to the Gryffindor common room by the hand. He was looking avidly at the moving stairs and talking paintings, his mouth gaping. "This place is … magical," he breathed.

Dianna laughed. "What did you expect, Ollie? It's a magical school, dumb ass."

The portrait swung open as the Fat Lady eyed Oliver, clearly attracted to him. There was still some time left at lunch and the common room was bustling with people. Dianna immediately found Hermione, sitting with Harry and Ron.

"Ollie, you can't come up to the girl's dorms, but these are some friends of mind, Hermione, Harry and Ron." Dianna pointed out each of them. "Guys, this is my brother, Oliver. I'll be five minutes max."

Dianna ran up the stairs as quickly as possible and grabbed some clothes sitting around, throwing them into her bag with some other items. She pulled on her winter cape and retied her Doc Martens before running back down, breathless.

"Okay, I'm ready," Dianna said, gasping for breath. Oliver was in deep discussion with Hermione about his current business ventures. Dianna rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Ollie, I want to go!" she whined.

He laughed. "Come on, then, Di. Nice to meet you guys, you should come to Metropolis some time."


	18. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter or the Smallville universe. Nor do I own the song 'Home' by Daughtry.**

* * *

_"I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain. I'm going to the place where love and feeling good don't ever cost a thing."_

* * *

Home. Where everything is better. Walking through the door to the apartment, Dianna breathed in happily.

Chloe hugged her tightly when she returned and then held Oliver for about five minutes. Finally, he was home too.

The apartment was soon buzzing with voices. All of the Justice League boys appeared, as well as Lois, kooky as ever. They ordered take out from Dianna's favourite Chinese and stayed up all hours, chatting, catching up.

The only thing missing was Bart. Oliver had taken Dianna to Metropolis General Hospital to see him in his comatose state. They stared for an hour. Dianna just talked to him about life, school, things she thought he'd like to know. She brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and washed his face for him. Oliver promised to take her back tomorrow.

Finally, in the early morning, everyone began to leave. Dianna retired to bed, curling up under the covers, Ollie kissing her on the head and wishing her goodnight. He hadn't tucked her in to bed in years but it was a comforting feeling.

It was good to be home.

* * *

As promised, Oliver and Chloe took Dianna back to the hospital to see Bart again. This time, she took some books and some CD's to read and play for him. They sat for longer today, listening to his favourite songs and Dianna's lulling voice as she read some of her favourite passages to him.

"Come on, Di. Visiting hours are finished," Ollie said. Dianna stood up reluctantly, sighing as she did.

"He'll wake up soon, Dianna," Chloe added. Dianna smiled. She knew he would.

* * *

On the weekend, they all drove out to Smallville to the Kent farm to finally celebrate Christmas. Dianna wore a pretty red dress and carried a Santa sack with all the presents she had chosen for everyone at Hogsmeade; some interesting books for Chloe, jokes from Zonkos for the boys and Lois (who loved a good prank) and a handmade bow and arrow for Ollie. She also threw about boxes of sweeties from Honeydukes which everyone loved.

In return, she was showered with beautiful gifts; new shoes, silk pyjamas, perfume. It was all gorgeous and Dianna was thankful, but the best gift was sitting across from her brother, knowing he was safe.

Mrs Kent cooked a delicious turkey with all the trimmings and Dianna was thoroughly stuffed. It was like she was making up for all those times she missed meals.

She slept contentedly again that night.

* * *

"Ollie?"

Oliver was sitting at the breakfast bar, stirring a spoon in a mug of black coffee. His eyes were roving across the front page of the Daily Planet.

"Yeah, Di?"

"Why did they kidnap you?"

Dianna stood on the other side, looking right at him. His head lifted up to look back into her eyes. They had the exact same eyes, a light hazel, twinkling gold.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You're too young. It's better if you don't know."

"Fifteen isn't too young. Maybe if you had told me earlier this wouldn't have been so bad," she countered, her tongue twisting words out of her mouth before her mind had even thought of them.

"No, Dianna. It could have been worse. End of conversation."

* * *

Before she knew it, it was Sunday once again. Oliver urged her to pack and she kissed Chloe goodbye before they left for Hogwarts.

Once safely delivered, Dianna turned to Ollie and stepped on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck tightly.

"I love you, Ollie, and I'm so happy you're home!"

"I know, Di, and I love you too."

She was hard pushed to let him go but this departure was cleaner, so much easier, than last time he dropped her off, all those months ago.

School wasn't so bad, she realised.


	19. Firework

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise from the Harry Potter or the Smallville universes. Nor do I own the song 'Firework' by Katy Perry.**

* * *

_"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, just own the night like the fourth of July."_

* * *

Dianna returned to classes with a newfound spring in her step and her beautiful smile returned to her face. She was finally happy at Hogwarts. Oliver was writing her about Bart every second day, keeping her updated and sending her cute messages.

The teachers all noticed this subtle change. Her attitude in class had picked up and she was now answering questions and showing her magical ability well. Her homework was much higher than the Acceptable/Poor grades it had been getting. Madam Pomfrey no longer watched her while she ate. Even Umbridge couldn't say any more bad words about her.

The most important thing was that her peers had noticed as well. In the common room in the evenings, she sat with various people, laughing and entertaining, just like she did in Metropolis. She attended the Dumbledore's Army meetings with delightful hard work, raising the spirits of everyone around her. She soon became everyone's friend.

A week before the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade weekend, Dianna was approached by Harry, looking nervous and shuffling his feet.

"Hi, Dianna."

"Hi, Harry! How are you today?" she replied brightly.

"Uh, yeah, fine, thanks. Look, I was just wondering if you were going to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Em, yeah, I think so! I totally want to go to Honeydukes to get some more Cauldron Cakes. What about you?"

"Yeah, that's kind of why I was asking. I just wondered if you'd like to go … with me?" Harry had paused awkwardly, looking her in the eye to see her expression. "I mean, Hermione wants me to do something in the afternoon but we could get something to eat together and look about and, well, yeah."

Dianna grinned and he sighed in relief. "Of course I would, Harry!"

As she turned and walked away, she heard Ron laugh and mutter, "Harry Potter, can defeat a dragon but can barely ask a girl out." She just smiled to herself.

* * *

Hogsmeade arrived quickly and Dianna and Harry agreed to meet in the Gryffindor common room at 9am, so they could catch breakfast and then head to Hogsmeade. Dianna woke early and showered, leaving her hair to fall gracefully around her face and down to her chest. It was still cold, so Dianna pulled on her Doc Martens and her winter coat, a soft scarf and her cosy gloves.

Pulling her bag onto her shoulder, she skipped down the stairs, smile already in place. She was unexpectedly excited, going on a date with Harry. A boy who barely two months ago, she couldn't even stand to look at. Someone who essentially hated her. And now, he had asked her out.

He was quite cute really, the tiniest bit taller than her, his emerald green eyes bright behind his glasses. She liked his hair too, short and dark, very handsome. And just like he said, he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her, twiddling his fingers in anxiety.

"Good morning, Harry!" Dianna called. His head shot up in surprise; she had caught him unawares.

"Morning, Dianna," he said, his throat sounding dry. "You look … very nice."

"Thank you," she said. "But I'm really hungry, can we please go get some food?"

They walked down to the Great Hall, nattering about unimportant topics. They sat with Hermione and Ron, eating heartily before heading out past Filch and onto the walk to the village. A layer of snow still hung around the countryside, remnants from a bitterly cold winter.

"So, um, anywhere you want to go?" Harry asked.

They visited the various shops around Hogsmeade for the first part of the morning, laughing and joking. Dianna managed to open Harry up and he lost his nervous nature. Before long, the village clock was ticking twelve and both of their stomachs were rumbling again.

"Lav and Parvati were talking about this place last night, I think it's called Madam Puddifoots? We could go there!"

Harry looked dubious. "In all of my time of coming to Hogsmeade, I have never heard of this place."

A cheeky smile appeared on Dianna's face and she pulled the look she used every time she wanted Oliver to get her something. "We could still check it out, Harry!"

He eventually agreed and they made their way along to the little coffee shop. Dianna notice that Harry's eyes widened when he seen the teashop. The windows were extremely steamed up, but they could all see how crowded the shop was and how much it was overly-decorated. Although Dianna thought it was cute, to an extent, she realised that Harry would be hugely uncomfortable in the teashop.

"Em, why don't we just go for a walk instead?" she suggested and immediately, Harry brightened up. He led her around some paths and into the wooded area where they walked around aimlessly. The conversation took a serious turn.

"So, that was your brother," Harry commented, referring to when Oliver made his surprise visit. Dianna lit up.

"Yes! Oliver, my big brother," she replied.

"He's quite a bit older than you," Harry noted. She nodded.

"About fifteen years," Dianna said. "He's my legal guardian and pretty much brought me up."

"That's … cool."

Dianna laughed. "Not what I was expecting, but yeah, kinda."

"What were you expecting?"

"Sad, sweet. Usually what I hear."

Harry nodded, mulling it over. "Well, I never use the word 'sweet' and I didn't want to say 'sad', so I went with cool." Dianna laughed.

"You seem really easy about it all," Harry commented.

"You just have to be," Dianna replied. "There's nothing I could have done or can do about it, ya know? And I can still be happy. I've still got Ollie."

Harry looked at her. "That's good."

Dianna just smiled. Harry didn't really want to talk about his own life. She understood that. It must have been bad.

"Let's keep walking, Harry. My ass is cold. When do you have to meet Hermione?"

They meandered back onto the main road and back to the Three Broomsticks. As soon as they entered, they heard Hermione calling out.

"Harry! Harry, over here!"

Dianna followed Harry through the pub to Hermione's table, where she was sitting with a fourth-year student she recognised and a woman she had never seen in her life. Her blonde hair looked lank and hung around her face, little effort put into it. Her nails were chipped and Dianna wrinkled her nose. No one should have chipped nails. Her glasses appeared old and broken. She looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Hi, Harry, Dianna," Hermione smiled.

The woman immediately perked up. "A girl, Harry! Hello, sweetheart," she said, turning to Dianna, who smiled politely. "You are a pretty one!"

"One more word about Harry's love life and the deal's off and that's a promise," Hermione said. She looked irritable, and it was obvious she didn't like this woman.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked suspiciously, eyeing the three ladies sitting at the table.

"Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived," the woman said. "I suppose I'm allowed to talk to him, am I?" She was glaring at Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose you are," was the cold reply.

Harry and Dianna sat down at the table and Harry ordered two Butterbeers. The younger girl, Luna Lovegood, across from Dianna was singing the 'Weasley is Our King' song underneath her breath. Dianna looked at her oddly. She was another blonde, with big blue eyes and odd jewellery.

Finally, Hermione revealed her plan. The woman, who Dianna finally learnt was Rita Skeeter, an ex-journalist, was shocked.

"The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry reports them. He'll give you all the details, he'll tell you the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters he saw there, he'll tell you what Voldemort looks like now - oh, get a grip on yourself," Hermione said. She threw a napkin across the table at Rita, who nearly spilled her drink at the mention of this Voldemort person. Dianna realised that this must have been what happened to Harry last year.

Dianna listened intently as Hermione and Rita talked about the Daily Prophet, Rita proclaiming that the story wouldn't be published and Hermione telling her that it was to be printed in the Quibbler. Dianna had never heard of the magazine but it was clear from the way Rita snorted into her drink that it was a bit of joke. She made a few more disparaging comments about it.

It was soon revealed that Hermione, good, sweet, Hermione, was blackmailing Rita, an illegal Animagus, whatever that was. Finally, they got down to the juicy stuff.

It turns out that in June last year, Harry had met this Voldemort man for what seemed like another time. He had killed Cedric Diggory, a fellow Hogwarts student. Now, Voldemort was back but the Wizarding world was not believing Harry at all. Dianna was shocked. Harry had been through so much and she didn't believe for a second that this was only the beginning of it. She sat quietly, listening to his entire ordeal.

The four students walked back to Hogwarts together after the interview, Dianna still very much subdued by the information revealed in the last hour or so.

Luna was walking slightly behind them, singing again to herself, stopping to look at mushrooms every so often. Hermione and Harry were talking about the interview and Dianna tuned in, to hear Hermione say something quite cheekily. "I just hope she doesn't add in about your date with Dianna."

Harry caught Dianna's eye and blushed, slightly embarrassed. Dianna just grinned.

* * *

Later on in the common room, Professor McGonagall entered through the portrait hole, clearly looking for someone. Dianna was facing the fireplace, giggling about a joke that Seamus had cracked involving a Scotsman, a lizard and a toilet.

"Miss Queen!" McGonagall called. The group Dianna was sitting in turned around to face the stern woman. "Come with me please."

Dianna waved and said bye to her friends before following McGonagall to Professor Dumbledore's office. She was in such high spirits after her day in Hogsmeade that she didn't even question her although she had her suspicions.

Hopefully it was about Bart. He had been so broken down that he still hadn't woken from his induced coma. But she had stayed hopeful. At least she knew where he was now.

She was right. Oliver was waiting patiently in Dumbledore's office, discussing his strongly-worded letter to both the school board and the Ministry of Magic about their appointment of Dolores Umbridge. He had written it as soon as he had gotten a chance, but still not heard back from them.

"Di!" Ollie called, wrapping her in a hug.

"Is it Bart, Ollie? Has he woken up?"

Ollie nodded, smiling. "He's waiting, come on. I'll take you back tomorrow."

They drove to Metropolis General Hospital and Dianna ran to Bart's room, remembering the way exactly from the last time she had visited. Chloe, Lois and the boys were all crowded round the bed, but Dianna fought her way through. Bart was sitting up, grinning, his eyes twinkling.

"Hey, Goldie! Good to see me, again, right?"

Dianna just smiled through her tears and hugged him tightly. Everything was right again.


	20. Calling All Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter or the Smallville universe. Nor do I own the song 'Calling All Angels' by Train.**

* * *

_"I need a sign to let me know you're here. All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere. I need to know that things are gonna look up, 'cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup."_

* * *

Dianna returned the next evening to an empty common room. It was late, but she just wanted to spend as much time as possible with Bart. It could be a while until she saw him again, especially as exam time was approaching.

The common room wasn't as empty as she thought. Harry was sitting dozing in a chair, so she sat next to him and gently shook him awake.

"Harry, if you're tired, why not just go to bed? It's just up the stairs," she said, grinning. He smiled lopsidedly.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here, where I clearly can sleep."

Dianna giggled.

"So where did you head off to last night, Dianna?" he asked, sitting up from his slumping position.

She paused for a while. He immediately started speaking again, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Dianna. I was just enquiring." He looked a bit embarrassed.

"No, Harry, of course not!" she said. "I just haven't told anyone. Got some time?"

He nodded so she continued. "Well, um, I was going to visit my friend Bart. He just woke up from a coma, he's been in it for like a month."

Harry nodded in a caring way and Dianna felt comfortable enough to continue. He had seen worse than she had and she knew, even though he had once been horrible to her, that he wouldn't judge her.

"He was kidnapped last August and my brother was kidnapped on a rescue mission in late November. They were both found in early January." Dianna felt herself choke up - the whole ordeal was still sore for her.

"Is that why you fainted?"

She nodded. "Well, at least they're safe and healthy," he said.

She smiled. Harry had the right idea; it was about seeing the positive side.

"It was just rough. Ollie's the only family member I've got and he wasn't there. On top of that, I was a whole ocean away from him. It was horrible."

Her pretty brown eyes locked with his green ones and they both understood something. She smiled at him, a small, understanding smile, and Harry Potter began to open up to her.

"That man we spoke about yesterday, Voldemort, he killed my parents in his attempt to kill me, when I was a baby. I lived with my horrible aunt and uncle until I got my Hogwarts letter, when I found out I was a wizard, I was famous and my parents hadn't been killed in a car crash. Voldemort tried to kill me again at the end of my first and second year. Then in my third year I met my godfather Sirius, who was blamed for my parents' murders. You know what happened last year, now. But that's my life, in a nutshell. A crazy man wants to kill me."

"You're famous?" Dianna's eyes widened. Harry nodded, looking disdainfully at her. He clearly didn't like being famous.

"It's just, I had no idea! That's quite bad that I didn't know."

Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Harry. My parents were murdered, too. In a helicopter accident. It was made to look like an accident, but Ollie thinks it was planned. They were popular, in Metropolis."

The two spent the night just talking about life. Harry amused her with the story about how he blew up his aunt a few years back, and Dianna told him about life back home. It was a connection, even if it was over something as sad as being orphans.

* * *

One morning in March, Dianna was walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione to breakfast. They entered at the exact moment as the post owls were arriving. Hermione received her Daily Prophet just as an owl landed in front of Harry. He gave it an odd look, asking who it was looking for, but the mail was definitely addressed to him. It was the copy of the Quibbler with his article in it.

Luna Lovegood had floated across from the Ravenclaw table. "It's good, isn't it?" she said. She had asked her dad, the editor, to send Harry a free copy.

Now, more and more owls were landing in front of them, all addressed to Harry. Dianna plucked a letter from one of the owl's legs, opening it with Harry's consent.

"This one sends her support, Harry!" Ron was calling. They were fan letters, some good, some bad. Hermione was reading another one telling Harry to visit St. Mungos.

Unfortunately, Umbridge just had to pitch in. She had waddled down to the Gryffindor table without them noticing.

"What is going on here?" Her voice was still very annoying, girlish and condescending.

She questioned why Harry was receiving so much mail and Fred shouted a remark from where he was sitting.

Umbridge was outraged to discover that Harry had given an interview, much to Dianna's delight. It was rather funny to watch the colour rise in her face as she spluttered about how he even dared to do such a thing. In the end, she had taken fifty points from Gryffindor and issued another week of detentions, as well as banning him from Hogsmeade. It was unfair, to say the least, but Harry concluded that the interview was worth it.

Before lunch, Umbridge had already issued another educational decree, banning the Quibbler from school. This made Hermione very happy, though. She was right - Umbridge only made the student body want to read the article more.

It was, in short, rather brilliant for Harry's cause.


	21. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise.** **The lyrics are from 'Escape' by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

* * *

"Time_ to escape the clutches of a name. No, this is not a game. It's just the beginning."_

* * *

The term continued as usual. Classes were becoming tougher and tougher, teachers and students more stressed out than ever, but Dianna took it in her stride. Between homework and class, life was busy, but she had some things to look forward to. Summer was approaching which meant two months back home in Metropolis. And the Dumbledore's Army meetings were great too. Her defensive magic was really improving and soon Harry had them all practicing the Patronus charm. It took a few meetings until Dianna managed to produce a corporeal Patronus. From her wand, a beautiful silver gazelle erupted, running elegantly around the room. It was astounding to watch. She squealed in happiness, watching it shine.

The rest of the DA members were happily watching their own animals run around the room, Ron's terrier chasing Hermione's otter. The people nearest the door though had fallen silent. Dianna watched as through the sea of legs, a tiny creature appeared, tugging on Harry's robes. It was an elf, like the one that had delivered Dianna's food in the hospital wing. The only difference was that this elf was covered head to toe in clothing, nearly eight woolly hats piled onto his head.

"Hi, Dobby!" Harry said. "What are you - what's wrong?"

Dianna watched the elf's face. His already large eyes were twice the size, fear filling them as he shook. The last of the Patronuses flying around had faded and the room instantly darkened without them.

Dobby's voice was sweet and squeaky, but Dianna imagined that it had risen in pitch than his usual tone. "Harry Potter, sir … Harry Potter, sir … Dobby has come to warn you … but the house-elves have been warned not to tell …"

Everyone was listening intently and some of the girls, Dianna included, when Dobby made a run for the stone wall, attempting to slam his head. Harry, not fazed by this at all, made a grab for the little being, holding his arms tightly to prevent further self-attack.

Dobby finally was able to stammer out his next sentence, "Harry Potter … she … she …"

Dianna noticed Harry's face grow dark

"Umbridge?" he whispered, and Dobby nodded. "Is she coming?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry let go of the elf and stood up, staring at the various faces around him. And then, he bellowed as loud as he could, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"

It was chaos. Everyone made for the door, causing a pile up. Harry was the last one to follow, holding the thrashing Dobby in his arms. Dianna continued to run along the corridor. It occurred to her that the safest thing to do would be to turn off at the Owlery or the Library - it was only ten to nine, still time before curfew. She stopped into the open room, breathing heavily, her cheeks warm. Two other students, the year younger than her, had had the same idea. Dianna decided to stand at the window, stroking one owl next to her. The younger students left quickly, obviously anxious to get back to their common room, but she thought it would be safer to wait a bit. Again, the door swung open, and a Slytherin student stormed through, clearly searching everywhere on Umbridge's orders. Thankfully, by this time, Dianna's breathing had returned to normal.

"You! What are you doing here, huh?" It was Pansy Parkinson, a fifth year Slytherin.

Dianna turned around, smiling brightly. She had to play this cool.

"Hi, Pansy! I've just sent a letter to my brother. How are you?"

Pansy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I seriously doubt that, Queen."

Dianna nodded eagerly. "Really, Pansy. I was just replying to my brother, he had news about my friend who's been ill. But don't worry, I'm heading back to my common room now, before the curfew." Dianna smiled and Pansy stared at her all the way out of the Owlery and up the corridor. There was no doubt in Dianna's mind that her name would be passed onto Umbridge later on.

* * *

Dianna waited with Hermione and Ron in the common room for Harry to return later that night. He had been caught by Malfoy and delivered straight to Umbridge. The atmosphere was tense.

The portrait hole swung open soon enough though, and Harry stepped through, a mixture of annoyance and pleasure written on his face. The three sitting already just looked at him expectantly.

"Dumbledore's left," he said. His voice sounded slightly empty, gutted by Dumbledore's leaving. Dianna and Hermione gasped. Ron gaped.

"Fudge was waiting with aurors to arrest him anyway but he got away before they caught him. He took the entire blame for Dumbledore's Army, telling Umbridge it was him who set it up, not us. And it was Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang's friend, who told. Your jinx worked, Hermione, it was brilliant! Probably won't see her around for a while, she couldn't even speak."

Ron was still gaping but Hermione blushed under the praise. "So Dumbledore's escaped?" she asked, and Harry nodded, looking a bit bitter.

"He still wouldn't look at me though," he said quietly, a gutting tone evident in his voice.

Dianna's eyebrows crinkled. Why wouldn't Dumbledore look at him?

They all said their goodnights and headed to bed.

* * *

**Author's note: just want to say thanks again for all the support! I'm sorry I've been so slow to update but I'm moving to uni tomorrow so unfortunately updates may only get slower. There are not many chapters left for this now and I have kind of started a sequel too!**


End file.
